Breakable
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Yoongi, pria kaya yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau. Jimin, seorang yatim piatu yang bahkan berpikir dua kali untuk membeli sebuah ramen instan. Secara tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dan kekacauan mulai terjadi. /YoonMin/ Warning: Top!Yoongi
1. Prolog

break·a·ble

/ˈbrākəb(ə)l/

 _adjective:_ capable of breaking or being broken easily.

e.g. "breakable ornaments"

synonyms: fragile, delicate, flimsy, destructible, brittle, easily broken, easily damaged; _(formal)_ frangible

e.g. "pack the breakable items in bubble wrap"

antonyms: shatterproof

 _._

 _noun_ : **breakable** ; plural noun: **breakables:** things that are fragile and easily broken.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini." Yoongi memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah melempar kunci mobilnya dengan asal ke arah supir pribadinya. Dia duduk di kursinya dan memijat pelan kepalanya. Pertemuan keluarga. _Cih_. Mendengarnya saja Yoongi sudah muak. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap pertemuan keluarga akan berakhir dengan ceramah-ceramah tentang 'sudah saatnya mencari istri, Yoongi-ah'. Pertemuan keluarga selalu melelahkan. Kali ini jauh lebih melelahkan karena sepupunya, baru saja mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya di pertemuan keluarga siang ini dan, ya, bisa ditebak, ceramah-ceramah yang datang kepadanya semakin banyak dan membuat Yoongi pusing. Yoongi tidak suka diatur. Dia akan menikah kalau dia mau walaupun, Yoongi sebenarnya tidak punya pemikiran apa pun tentang pernikahan.

 _Yoongi benci pernikahan._

Membayangkan dia akan terjerat dalam satu ikatan seumur hidupnya dengan sebuah dokumen tertulis yang mengaturnya membuat Yoongi merinding. Tidak. Tentu saja Min Yoongi tidak akan menikah. Yoongi bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memilih untuk terjebak di dalam satu hubungan kalau mereka bisa bebas?

Mana mungkin Yoongi bisa menikah.

Semua wanita yang mendekatinya hanya mau uangnya. Bahkan Yoongi hampir tidak punya teman, mereka semua juga mengincar uangnya. Bukannya Yoongi mencari sedang seseorang yang tepat atau apa, Yoongi tidak tolol. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Jadi, Yoongi memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. _Well_ , dengan bantuan orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya, tentunya.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengamati ponselnya. Dia harus menelepon seseorang.

"Hm, jam sepuluh malam ini." Yoongi berkata dengan cepat. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

.

Jimin tidak suka hari Jumat. Setiap hari Jumat pasti pekerja lain akan mencari cara terbaik untuk membebankan semua tugas membersihkan toilet kepadanya. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari Sabtu, perusahaan tutup setiap Sabtu dan Minggu. Pasti banyak orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya untuk berpergian atau sekedar duduk diam di rumah bersama keluarga mereka. Tentu saja, sebagai satu-satunya pekerja yang belum berkeluarga dan masih muda, Jimin tidak bisa menolak. Sebenarnya, tidak juga. Bukan itu alasannya. Jimin selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Dia selalu merasa tidak enak hati jika dia tidak membantu mereka. Jimin memang bodoh. Jimin tahu dia sedang diperdaya, tapi, sekali lagi, Jimin tidak bisa menolak.

Seperti saat ini, sudah pukul sembilan malam, tapi Jimin masih sibuk membersihkan toilet wanita di lantai delapan tempat dia bekerja. Sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan, tapi Jimin masih sibuk mengumpulkan sampah dari setiap bilik-bilik toilet. Sebenarnya Jimin takut. Jimin benci sekali suasana yang terlalu sepi, apalagi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

"Ah, yang terakhir." Jimin tersenyum kecil saat dia menutup pintu bilik toilet terakhir. Jimin mulai mengangkat sebuah plastik hitam besar tempat sampah yang baru saja dia kumpulkan. Ah, rasanya senang kalau sudah saatnya pulang.

.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko roti untuk membeli sebuah roti sebelum pulang. Masih pukul sepuluh. Toko roti di seberang gedung tempat dia bekerja masih buka sampai pukul dua belas. Bicara soal roti, Jimin suka sekali roti. Memakan satu buah roti akan membuat Jimin semangat, terutama roti cokelat. Sebenarnya Jimin suka apa pun yang manis. Tapi, karena roti membuatnya kenyang dan rasanya enak, Jimin suka sekali roti. Tadi pagi, Mr Kim dari ruangan nomor dua memintanya membelikan segelas kopi panas dari sebuah kedai kopi di sekitar perusahaan. Sebenarnya pegawai di sana bisa saja dengan mudah membuatkan Mr Kim segelas kopi panas, tapi Mr Kim memang selalu suka membeli kopi di luar. Mungkin rasanya berbeda, Jimin tidak tahu. Jimin tidak suka kopi.

Tadi Mr Kim membolehkan Jimin menyimpan uang kembaliannya, yang cukup banyak, jadi Jimin akan mencari kebahagian di hari Jumat yang melelahkan dengan membeli sebuah roti. Dia sudah cukup menabung bulan ini, jadi tidak masalah kalau dia boros sedikit.

Jimin tersenyum senang saat dia memasuki toko roti itu. Aroma sedap roti mmebuat Jimin semakin lapar.

"Uh, _chocolate bread_ satu?" Jimin berkata pelan saat dia sampai di depan kasir.

"Kau beruntung, ini _chocolate bread_ terakhir kami hari ini." Seorang perempuan remaja menjawab Jimin dengan senyuman manis. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Pasti hari Jumat ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"2000 won." Perepmpuan itu berkata lagi setelah dia selesai membungkus rapi roti pesanan Jimin.

"Ah, ya." Jimin menyerahkan uangnya dan membungkuk kecil.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." Perempuan itu berkata lagi saat Jimin keluar. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Jimin tidak tahu kapan dia bisa beli roti coklat lagi. Semoga saja Mr Kim ingin membeli segelas kopi panas lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

Sebenarnya Yoongi lebih suka tempat yang sepi dari pada tempat yang ramai. Dia lebih suka bersantai sambil tidur atau melakukan hal lain yang tidak membutuhkan banyak energi. Entah kenapa Yoongi memutuskan untuk ke sini hari ini. Sebuah klub malam. Yoongi sudah minum beberapa gelas _vodka_ sedari tadi, matanya mengincar seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan teman tidurnya malam ini. Yoongi butuh pelampiasan.

"Kau tidak ke sini untuk duduk sambil minum saja _kan_?" Namjoon menyikut bahunya pelan.

"Tidak." Yoongi menyeringai kecil. Tentu saja tidak.

"Sudah menemukan seseorang?" Namjoon balik menyeringai.

"Belum." Yoongi menaikan bahunya sambil meneguk gelasnya. Membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Mungkin karena hari ini hari Jumat, tidak banyak yang datang ke klub malam. Kebanyakan orang yang Yoongi temui adalah orang yang kurang lebih mencari pelampiasaan seperti Yoongi. Seperti beberapa pria tua yang sedang sibuk menawar harga seorang wanita penghibur di depannya. Perempuan gila. Apa dia bisa memuaskan tiga pria tua dalam semalam? Yoongi mendengus.

"Berapa dia bilang?" Namjoon mengernyrit.

"Satu juta?" Yoongi menebak. Mereka sibuk menatap tiga pria tua di depan mereka sambil tertawa.

" _Good deal_." Namjoon menggeleng tapi bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Tiga orang? Mungkin." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Tiga pria tua di depan mereka bergegas pergi sambil menggandeng perempuan yang sudah mereka tawar dan sekali lagi Yoongi diam sambil memerhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

" _Dude_ , kau cari yang seperti apa?" Namjoon bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Yang kecil dan manis?" Yoongi tersenyum geli. Kriteria. Yoongi bahkan tidak punya kriteria.

" _Kink_?" Namjoon hampir tersedak _vodka_ -nya.

"Mungkin?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kink_? Yoongi? Yang benar saja.

" _No way_." Namjoon tertawa keras. " _Dom_ dan _sub_?"

"Tidak." Yoongi berkata yakin. Tentu tidak.

Namjoon tertawa cukup keras dan Yoongi hanya diam memutar matanya. Kim Namjoon. Yoongi sudah kenal Namjoon sejak delapan tahun yang lalu sebelum dia lulus SMP. Kalau dipiki-pikir, hanya Namjoon yang Yoongi bisa anggap sebagai seorang teman. Namjoon tidak mengincar uangnya, tentu saja tidak. Namjoon punya uangnya sendiri untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Namjoon tidak mengaturnya, Namjoon adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bertukar pikiran. Namjoon juga memberikan saran dengan baik tanpa memaksakan sarannya. Intinya, Yoongi menganggap Namjoon sebagai seorang teman.

.

Jimin menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda dengan erat. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Jimin berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat ramai. Jimin ketakutan. Tadi Jimin menemukan ponsel ini di sebuah bangku kecil di depan pintu masuk _subway_. Ponsel itu berdering lebih dari lima kali dan Jimin merasa dia harus menolong orang itu. _Pasti ponselnya ketinggalan_ , pikir Jimin.

Tadi saat Jimin memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan di ponsel itu, dia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terdengar kebingungan. Sepertinya ponsel ini sangat penting. Jadi, Jimin mengiyakan permohonan wanita itu untuk mengantarkan ponsel tersebut. Seharusnya Jimin bilang tidak. Tapi, sekali lagi, Jimin terlalu baik jadi, Jimin bilang iya.

Sekarang Jimin berdiri ketakutan di depan sebuah klub malam. Jimin tidak pernah ke klub malam, ini bahkan pertama kalinya Jimin bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan sebuah klub malam. Wanita pemilik ponsel ini bilang, hanya dengan menunjukan sebuah _keychain_ kecil berbentuk mawar yang tergantung di ponsel itu, Jimin akan diperbolehkan masuk. Terlihat sangat mudah. Jimin hanya perlu masuk ke dalam, mencari wanita pemilik ponsel, dan pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Sangat mudah. Tapi, semuanya jadi sangat rumit karena Jimin benci klub malam. Tempat itu membuat Jimin takut.

Jimin memeluk dirinya sendiri saat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Benar saja. Hanya dengan menunjukan _keychain_ itu, Jimin diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam. Setelah di dalam Jimin kembali bingung dan ketakutan. Suasana di dalam benar-benar membuat Jimin tidak nyaman. Jimin memang tidak suka tempat sepi, tapi tempat ini membuat Jimin resah. Terlalu banyak orang di sini.

"Uh…" Jimin kembali memeluk dirinya saat beberapa orang tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

Keputusan yang salah. Jimin seharusnya tidak ke sini. Jimin menatap ponsel di tangannya bimbang. Bagaimana cara dia menemukan si pemilik ponsel kalau begini ramainya.

Jimin berniat untuk pulang dan memberikan ponsel itu besok saat tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering lagi.

"Uh, halo?" Jimin berkata ragu-ragu.

"Hey, kau dimana?" Suara perempuan itu terdengar lebih rendah sekarang. Mungkin kebingungan mencari ponselnya.

"Eh, aku, uh, di dalam, maaf sedikit berisik. Ak-aku tidak bisa dengar." Jimin berkata sambil terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Mata Jimin mencari sosok wanita yang memegang telepon tapi, Jimin tidak menemukan satu pun orang yang memegang telepon.

"Tolong naik ke atas ya. Ke kamar nomor 75." Perempuan itu berkata lagi.

"Halo—bisakah Anda yang turun ke—" Jimin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dengan tiba-tiba perempuan itu menutup teleponnya.

"Ah." Jimin bergumam kecil. Dimana tangganya? Dimana lantai atasnya? Jimin harus kemana? Jimin menatap ke sekeliling sekali lagi dan bergedik ngeri. Untuk bergerak saja Jimin takut, bagaimana caranya Jimin menemukan wanita itu?

.

Yoongi sudah tersenyum lebar selama hampir lima belas menit sejak dia melihat sesosok mungil yang terlihat kebingungan di dekat pintu masuk. Awalnya Yoongi pikir sosok itu sedang tersesat, namun semua orang di ruangan itu tahu betul apa arti _keychain_ kecil yang tergantung di ponsel sosok itu. Terlebih Yoongi, dia tahu betul apa artinya. Sosok itu terlihat sangat muda, kecil dan rapuh. Yoongi hampir berlari dan memeluknya saat beberapa kali dia tertabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Yoongi bisa lihat itu.

"Yang mana?" Namjoon berbisik di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum senang kepada Namjoon. Setelah membuang waktunya selama hampir dua jam, Yoongi menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Yang kecil di depan pintu masuk." Yoongi menunjuk sosok mungil itu dengan dagunya sambil sekali lagi meneguk segelas vodka.

"Manis." Namjoon berkomentar dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yoongi tersenyum lagi saat melihat sosok itu kembali menatap ponselnya. Dia terlihat gelisah. _Tunggu apa lagi_? Suara hati Yoongi menantangnya.

Ya, tunggu apalagi?

Yoongi baru saja akan berdiri dan menghampiri sosok mungil itu saat tiba-tiba sosok mungil itu berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang di lantai dansa. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa panik. Yoongi tidak mau kehilangan sosok itu.

Mata Yoongi terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sosok itu. Yoongi mengikutinya sampai dia berhenti di dekat toilet. Sosok itu terlihat bingung. Aneh. Dengan _keychain_ itu, dia tidak seharusnya bingung.

.

"Sendirian?" Jimin terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang pria memeluk pinggangnya. Paria itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya sampai Jimin bisa mencium wangi tubuh pria itu; sangat maskulin dan menyegarkan.

"Uh, maaf. Sa-saya sedang mencari… kamar nomor 75." Jimin berkata sopan sambil berusaha sesopan mungkin mengyingkirkan legan pria itu dari pingangnya. Jimin tersesat. Tentu saja dia tersesat. Jimin hanya mengikuti instingnya, yang ternyata salah, untuk berjalan ke arah kiri. Tapi, sekarang dia malah terjebak dengan seorang pria yang tidak sopan.

"Sudah ada teman?" Prria itu bertanya lagi. Saat itu Jimin secara tidak sengaja menatap mata pria di sampingnya. Matanya gelap, membuat Jimin merinding.

"Ah, itu—ini-" Jimin tergagap sambil menunjukan pria itu ponsel di tangannya. Mungkin saja pria itu tahu siapa pemilik ponsel itu. Jimin tersenyum kecut saat pria itu menatap Jimin bingung.

"Sebutkan hargamu." Pria itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Jimin sambil berbisik di telinga Jimin. Sekali lagi Jimin merinding. Dia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan siapa pun. _Ha-harga katanya?_

"Ak-" Jimin sempat menggeleng sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dia genggam saat tiba-tiba pria itu menciumnya. Oh Tuhan. Tidak.

.

a/n; Hello. Adakah yang minat ff ini? Hehehe. Saya lagi pengen coba bikin ff yoonmin. Buat openingnya 1,5K word kayaknya cukup ya? Anggep aja ini prolog. Ini baru percobaan jadi sengaja gendernya Jimin masih ambigu gitu. Buat yang minat, kira-kira mau ff ini jadi gs atau yaoi? Nanti kalo udah tau mau dijadiin gs/yaoi aku edit chap ini. Hehehe

Terus, ratenya M yak. Soalnya kalo gak M gak seru. Hahaha.

Btw, kalo yaoi Jiminnya uke yaaaaaaaaaa.

Pasti ada typo, jadi maaf yaaaa. Kasih tau aja kalo ada typo nanti diedit u,U

Terus, ada yang bisa bantuin kasih aku judul? Makasih~~~~

.

Edited (14 April 2016)

Hore sudah nemu judul! Terima kasih semuanya yang udah vote. Cerita ini bakal jadi yaoi ya. Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Bagian Satu

Rapat Mingguan

.

Jimin berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia menabrak banyak orang tapi dia tidak peduli, dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya napasnya hampir habis. Jimin berhenti berlari saat dia sampai di sebuah halte bus yang Jimin tidak tahu dimana. _Oh Tuhan. Dimana Jimin sekarang?_

Jimin menatap ke sekelilingnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Pria tadi… pria tadi menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Tidak sopan sekali. Jimin menyentuh bibirnya dengan takut.

Jimin benci klub malam. Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali ke klub malam lagi.

Tadi kalau Jimin tidak menendang tulang kering pria itu, mungkin Jimin sudah…

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!" Jimin berteriak kecil. Dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tidak. Pria tadi sudah merusak Jumat keberuntungan Jimin. Oh Tuhan. Jimin harus berterimakasih pada dirinya sendiri karena dia memberanikan diri menendang tulang kering pria itu tadi, kalau tidak….

Jimin menggeleng lagi.

"Lupakan." Jimin mengelus dadanya yang masih bergetar. Jimin tidak bohong. Tadi, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Rasanya dia mati rasa. Kakinya menjadi lemas. Dia menjadi susah bernapas.

"Ah, ya ampun. Ponselnya." Jimin cemberut. Usahanya untuk mengembalikan ponsel itu jadi sia-sia karena pria itu. Jimin tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke tempat itu jadi, rasanya Jimin hanya bisa berdoa agar seseorang yang baik hati menemukan ponsel itu dan mengembalikannya pada si pemilik ponsel. Semoga saja.

Setelah Jimin bisa bernapas dengan normal, sekali lagi dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan cemberut. Jimin tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Jimin hanya bisa berharap sekarang belum jam dua belas malam, karena kalau sudah jam dua belas malam, tidak akan ada lagi bus yang datang. Kalau Jimin bisa naik bus tarakhir, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja. Uh, tiba-tiba Jimin berharap dia punya sedikit uang untuk membeli sebuah jam tangan.

Jimin duduk diam di halte bus itu sampai sekitar lima belas menit, saat sebuah bus datang. Jimin hampir menangis saat dia naik ke bus itu. Dia langsung bertanya bagaimana cara ke Gwanak kepada supir bus itu. Untungnya supri bus itu ramah. Dia menjelaskan Jimin dengan sabar jalan kembali ke Gwanak.

Jimin menghela napas lega saat tahu dia masih berada di sekitar Gangnam. Bahkan dia ada di Cheondam. Mungkin karena Jimin terlalu lelah dan kaget, jadi dia tidak ingat jalan pulang.

Untung saja besok Sabtu, Jimin tidak perlu datang ke perusahaan. Setiap Sabtu Jimin akan bekerja di taman bermain dan kafe. Dia akan membersihkan sampah di taman bermain dari pagi sampai sore dan bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe sampai malam. Kalau setiap Sabtu dan Minggu semua orang senang karena mereka bisa bersantai, lain dengan Jimin yang akan bekerja ekstra setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah merasa sejengkel ini dalam hidupnya. Demi Tuhan. Tidak pernah. Ini lebih menjengkelkan dari pada semua ceramah kerabatnya di pertemuan keluarga mana pun. Ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dari pada ibunya yang selalu menasehatinya untuk segera mencari pasangan hidup.

Bukan saja hanya ditolak, Yoongi juga dipermalukan oleh pria mungil yang baru saja menendang tulang kering Yoongi. Tidak. Bahkan pria itu juga menamparnya. _Brengsek_. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah menamparnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditampar oleh seseorang. Sialnya, Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menamparnya, walaupun Yoongi ingat jelas wajah pria mungil itu. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak akan lupa. Yoongi akan mengingat wajah itu seumur hidupnya.

Yoongi berdecih. Dengan kesal dia mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda di lantai. Setidaknya dia punya jejak pria mungil itu. Pria mungil harus mendapatkan sebuah ganjaran. Pria mungil itu tadi jelas-jelas menunjukan ponsel ini dengan bangga padanya. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menendang Yoongi?

Yoongi berdecih lagi. _Sialan_.

Saat Yoongi kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Namjoon, Namjoom memberinya tatapan aneh. "Aku baru saja mau pulang. Kupikir kau sudah menemukan seseorang?"

"Sudah. Tapi, si mungil itu kabur." Yoongi mendesah kesal.

"Kabur? _Hyung_ , apa kita membicarakan 'si mungil' yang sama?" Namjoon mengernyit.

"Yang membawa ponsel ini maksudmu?" Yoongi menunjukan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi dia genggam erat.

"Ya. Dia kabur?" Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi untuk mengggapai ponsel itu.

"Ya." Yoongi meneguk lagi _vodka_ -nya. Dia membiarkan Namjoon meneliti ponsel itu.

" _See_? _This_ _keychain_?" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya lebih dalam.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tidak minat untuk tidur dengan siapa pun hari ini. Aku mau pulang." Yoongi berdiri setelah mengambil kembali ponsel itu dari tangan Namjoon, meninggalkan Namjoon yang melongo bingung. Oh bagus sekali. Dia ke sini untuk menemani Yoongi tapi sekarang pria itu malah pulang duluan? Bagus sekali.

.

Jimin hampir saja terlambat. Saat Jimin sampai, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang tiga menit. Nyaris saja. Tadi, Jimin berlari secepat yang dia bisa sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kakinya sudah kebas. Jarak antara halte bus terdekat dari perusahaan tempat Jimin bekerja lumayan jauh. Karena, uh, tidak ada yang naik bus ke perushaan ini. _Well_ , kecuali pegawai rendahan seperti Jimin.

Jimin tidak suka orang yang terlambat. Jadi, dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terlambat. Kalau diingat-ingat, Jimin belum pernah datang terlambat sejak setahun yang lalu dia mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dia juga selalu lembur. Jimin tersenyum kecil. Sesekali dia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Senin pagi. Uh, Jimin tidak suka hari Senin. Tiap Senin pasti semua pagawai akan menunjukan muka malas dan mereka akan menjadi sangat tidak ramah. Jimin mengambil napas panjang sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung besar di depannya.

Setelah naik ke lantai sembilan dengan menggunakan lift barang, Jimin bergegas mengganti bajunya. Dia harus mulai bekerja.

"Selamat pagi." Jimin mencoba menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya. Tidak ada yang menajwab. Tentu saja. Mereka semua tidak suka bersosialisasi. Mereka semua juga sepertinya tidak begitu suka Jimin. Di lantai sembilan ada tiga petugas kebersihan; Mrs Park, Mr Kwon dan Jimin. Mrs Park punya dua orang anak perempuan dan suaminya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Jadi, Mrs Park bukanlah orang yang ramah. Dia pemarah dan pemurung. Mrs Park lebih suka diam duduk menatap jendela besar yang ada di dekat tangga darurat dari pada menyapu lantai. Jimin bisa mengerti kenapa Mrs Park bisa seperti itu. Jimin juga akan merasa sedih kalau dia jadi Mrs Park. Selanjutnya, Mr Kwon, dia sedikit lebih ramah dari Mrs Park. Tapi, Mr Kwon lebih sering tidur dari pada membantu Jimin. Tapi, itu karena Mr Kwon sudah cukup tua. Jadi Jimin bisa maklum. Bisa dibilang, Jimin bekerja sendiri di lantai sembilan.

"Pa-pagi…" Sapa Jimin sekali lagi tapi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jimin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan dengan sedih ke ruang sapu.

Jimin mulai bekerja dengan menyapu lantai. Setelah itu dia akan mengepel lantai. Jimin harus memastikan lantainya sudah kering sebelum jam delapan pagi. Karena saat itu, para karyawan akan mulai datang.

Lantai sembilan adalah bagian data. Di lantai ini, para karyawan lebih sering duduk di hadapan computer mereka masing-masing dari pada lantai lain. Dia lantai lain, banyak karyawan yang suka berbincang dan menonton televisi saat pekerjaan mereka selesai atau untuk menghibur diri. Tapi, di lantai ini, tidak ada televisi. Bahkan sebuah suara dering ponsel akan membuat karyawan di lantai ini berdecak kesal. _Menggerjakan data butuh konsesntrasi_ , katanya.

Setelah selesai, Jimin bergegas ke arah dapur dan memakan sarapannya. Perusahaan selalu menyediakan makanan untuk semua pegawai, jadi, Jimin tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan setiap dia bekerja.

.

Yoongi berjalan santai menuju ruangannya. Sama seperti biasanya, dia tidak membalas satu pun sapaan pegawainya. Dia berjalan dengan tegap dan wajah terangkat, menunjukan jelas dimana kelasnya.

Min Yoongi terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Setiap Senin akan ada rapat mingguan di perusahaan ini, jadi setiap Senin Yoongi akan mengenakan setelan jas terbaiknya.

Hari ini dia menggunakan setelan berwarna biru tua, hampir hitam. Jas itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Terlihat seperti melekat dibutuhnya. Wajar saja. Semua jas Yoongi dibuat khusus untuknya. Dijahit oleh desainer ternama di Cheondam.

Semua mata terus melihatnya dengan tatapan terpana dan iri tapi, Yoongi terus bejalan sampai dia sampai di depan meja sekretarisnya. "Aku mau seseorang mengantarkanku segelas kopi panas dalam sepuluh menit." Katanya tegas sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi duduk di kursinya dan mulai memeriksa beberapa laporan yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya. Ada sebuah catatan kecil di atas tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu. Rata-rata semuanya butuh persetujuan Yoongi dan tanda tangannya. Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan mulai membaca dokumen-dokumen itu satu persatu.

Kemudian sebuah ketukan menghentikan konsentrasinya. "Masuk." Katanya singkat.

" _Sir_ , kopi Anda." Sekretarisnya masuk dan meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di sisi kiri mejanya.

"Hm. Bacakan jadwalku hari ini." Yoongi tetap menatap lurus dokumen yang dia baca sambil melirik jam tangganya.

"Pukul sembilan akan ada rapat mingguan di lantai sepuluh. Lalu, pukul dua Mr Chong dari China akan berkunjung ke perusahaan untuk berterima kasih atas suksesnya kontrak di Guangzhou beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pukul empat sore, ibu Anda bilang akan berkunjung dan akan ada makan malam keluarga pukul delapan malam di The Ritz." Wanita muda di hadapan Yoongi membaca catatannya dengan lugas.

Yoongi terdiam untuk berpikir beberapa saat. "Kapan ibuku janji untuk bertemu?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, _sir_." Wanita itu menjawabnya dengan pasti.

"Sudah seminggu ya? Apa kau pikir aku punya peluang untuk membatalkannya?" Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. Akan ada pertemuan keluarga malam ini, kurang lebih Yoongi tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ibunya.

" _No, sir_." Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

Yoongi menghela napas pendek. Baiklah. Karena ibunya sudah menunggu seminggu, sepertinya dia harus menemuinya.

" _Alright_. Kau boleh keluar." Yoongi mengangguk kecil. _Shit_. Ini akan jadi Senin yang melelahkan.

.

"Sialan." Mrs Park mengumpat keras. Masih jam sepuluh. Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali untuk berpikir. Kenapa Mrs Park terlihat lebih kesal dari biasanya? Biasanya Mrs Park akan mengumpat kalau sudah jam tiga sore yang artinya nomor undian lotre harian akan diumumkan. Mrs Park bilang dia sedang butuh uang untuk biaya sekolah kedua anak gadisnya, jadi hampir setiap hari Mrs Park ikut kuis undian berhadiah.

Jimin baru saja akan mengelap kaca besar yang ada di depan lift yang dijadikan sebagai pemisah ruangan tempat dimana bilik-bilik karyawan berada dan ruang tunggu yang Jimin sendiri bingung disiapkan untuk apa karena jarang sekali dipakai saat Mrs Park tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Mrs Park sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan Jimin menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa?" Jimin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak ada yang baik yang datang bersama wajah memelas Mrs Park jadi, Jimin sedikit merasa takut.

"Si bodoh Junghwa, dia sakit hari ini." Mrs Park mengeluh kesal.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menunggu.

"Mereka butuh orang untuk membantu menghidangkan camilan dan kopi di lantai sepuluh untuk rapat mingguan hari ini," Mrs Park menggantung kalimatnya dan Jimin sudah tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah tahu apa maksud Mrs Park.

"Bisa kau yang gantikan aku? Aku merasa lelah sekali hari ini." Mrs Park menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu yang Jimin kenal sangat baik.

 _Benar kan?_

"Oh, tentu saja, _ajummoni_." Jimin tersenyum tulus. Jimin senang bisa membantu orang. Jadi, ya, tidak ada masalah. Lagi pula, Jimin tidak mungkin bisa bilang tidak.

Sebenarnya Jimin tahu kenapa Mrs Park benci sekali bekerja di lantai sepuluh apa lagi di ruang rapat. Mrs Park benci bertemu dengan petinggi perusahaan. Mrs Park pernah bilang pada Jimin bahwa mereka semua adalah anak orang kaya yang hidup tanpa merasakan penderitaan dan Mrs park muak kalau harus melihat mereka.

Di lantai sepuluh ada sebuah _hall_ besar. Biasanya lantai itu kosong. Sengaja dibagun untuk keperluan rapat atau berkumpulnya para pegawai. Setiap Senin salah seorang petugas kebersihan dari setiap lantai akan ditugaskan untuk menghidangkan camilan dan minuman. Karena, rapat mingguan perusahaan ini akan berlangsung sampai waktu makan siang, jadi perusahaan selalu menghidangkan camilan.

Hari ini lantai delapan tidak mendapat jadwal tugas di sana, tapi mungkin karena salah seorang pegawai sakit, Mrs park diminta untuk menggantikannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Jiminnie. Aku yang akan mengelap kaca untukmu!" Wajah Mrs Park berubah ceria dan Jimin hanya mengganguk kecil. _Uh, ruang rapat ya?_

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Jimin juga takut bertemu dengan para petinggi perusahaan. Dia takut melakukan kesalahan dan dipecat. Uh.

.

Seperti biasa, rapat siang ini berjalan memnbosankan dan monoton. Yoongi duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan bosan namun tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada setiap kepala bagian yang sibuk melaporkan hasil kerja mereka selama seminggu.

"Rapat mingguan, seharusnya kita buat rapat bulanan." Yoongi mengumam kecil. Sebenarnya rapat mingguan kurang efektif, kebanyakan kepala bagian akan membacakan hal yang sama selama dua sampai tiga minggu berturut-turut. Lagi pula apa yang bisa terjadi dalam seminggu?

" _Sir_ , _snack_?" Sekretarisnya berbisik di telinga Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. _Snack_ , yep. Mereka butuh itu. Semua orang di ruangan itu pasti sama bosannya dengan Yoongi, hanya saja mereka tidak berani menunjukannya.

"Kami sudah membuat proposal proyek di Jeju, _sir_." Seorang kepala bagian tersenyum senang kepadanya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk bosan.

"Mr Jung akan membuat _summary_ dari rapat hari ini?" Yoongi menatap seorang pemuda di kirinya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus hari ini. Dia akan sangat memerlukan _summary_ itu nanti.

Semua orang di ruangan itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap Mr Jung. Mr Jung memberikan Yoongi sebuah anggukan dan senyuman dan dengan begitu Yoongi kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Boleh saya lanjutkan, _sir_?" Kepala bagian di depan Yoongi masih terus memberikan Yoongi senyum palsunya.

" _Sure_." Yoongi menjawabnya dengan dingin.

Yoongi mengernyit saat dia melihat seorang pria mungil masuk ke ruang rapat dengan sebuah nampan. Pria itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis, sambil meletakan secangkir kopi panas di depan setiap orang. Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak memerhatikan kepala bagian yang dengan semangat menjelaskan hasil laporannya, mungkin dia mengira Yoongi tersenyum karena proposalnya bagus.

Mata Yoongi terus mengikuti semua pergerakan pria mungil itu. Apa Yoongi baru saja ditendang dan ditampar oleh bocah seperti itu? _Sialan_.

 _Shit. Dia masih bocah._

Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. Dunia begitu sempit, eoh?

Yoongi tidak sadar tapi sedari tadi dia sudah, sekali lagi, tersenyum lebar seperti orang tolol. Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai pria mungil itu menghampiri mejanya dan meletakan secangkir kopi panas di depannya.

"Si-silahkan, _sir_." Pria itu tergagap sebelum akhirnya dia kekuar dari ruangan itu.

 _Shit. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sama persis._

Yoongi menatap secangkir kopi panas di depannya dengan seringaian. Tidak usah dicari, ternyata dia datang sendiri.

.

Jimin menghela napas lega. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Huh. Leganya.

Jimin tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil keluar dari ruang rapat yang penuh itu tanpa menjatuhkan atau menyenggol apa pun.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , bisa bawakan camilannya juga?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Jimin cemberut lagi. Jimin menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja Jimin tidak akan bisa bilang tidak.

" _Ne_." Jimin berkata sambil menunduk.

Seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya memberikan Jimin senampan penuh kotak kardus yang berisi roti. Roti coklat. Jimin tersentak setelah mencium bau roti itu. Jimin menatap roti itu dengan penuh harap. Kalau nanti ada yang tersisia, Jimin akan mencuri satu potong roti untuknya.

Lalu, dengan perlahan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang rapat lagi. Dia menahan napasnya karena takut. Dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

.

Yoongi hampir mati tersedak kopi panas saat tiba-tiba sosok mungil itu datang lagi. Yoongi terkejut.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Yoongi terkejut akan sesuatu. Bahkan sekretarisnya langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan kondisinya. Semua orang di ruangan itu juga sama kagetnya dengan Yoongi, untuk hal yang berbeda tentunya.

"Sir, kita bisa menunda rapatnya-?" Mr Jung salah seorang kepala bagian yang Yoongi percayai berkata dengan nada yang kurang yakin.

"Lanjutkan." Ujar Yoongi tegas, sementara matanya sibuk terus menatap pria mungil yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Kali ini dia membawa beberapa kardus roti.

Yoongi sadar ada beberapa tetesan kopi di dagunya, namun dia terus menatap pria mungil itu dengan seringaian. TTiba-tiba dia merasa sangat senang. Setelah menyeka wajahnya dengan tissue, Yoongi kembali memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pria itu.

 _Dua puluh tahun_ , tebak Yoongi. Pasti bocah kecil ini baru berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil saat pria itu berlari kecil setelah dia selesai menghidangkan beberapa roti. Lalu, dia kembali lagi dengan sebuah kotak yang lebih besar berisi lebih banyak varian roti. Dia berhenti di dekat meja Yoongi dan meletakan sebuah kotak kardus di atas meja Yoongi. Setelah itu dia buru-buru pergi dari ruangan itu. Kali ini, Yoongi bahkan bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Benar sekali. Dia pria mungil yang Yoongi temui di klub beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengeringai lagi. Dia benar-benar seperti orang tolol sekarang. Dia memberi tanda pada sekretarisnya untuk mendekat.

"Cari tahu siapa petugas yang membawa roti tadi." Yoongi berbisik. Wanita itu sedikit tersentak bingung tapi, dia tetap mengangguk patuh.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi Senin yang menyenangkan. Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

.

Jimin berlari dengan senang. Sudah hampir jam makan siang jadi dia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Jimin tersenyum senang sambil melangkah menuju tangga darurat. Dia duduk di salah satu anak tangga dan menatap sepotong roti yang ada di tanganya dengan mata berbinar. Tidak ada orang yang datang ke sini. Jadi, Jimin selalu istirahat di sini. Karena tempatnya jauh dan sepi, walaupun Jimin benci tempat yang sepi. Tapi, rasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat sendirian lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan Mrs Park. Mrs Park suka sekali menggerutu. Bukannya Jimin benci Mrs Park, tapi dia butuh ketenangan saat istirahat.

Dia menggigit roti itu dengan senang. Sepotong roti coklat gratis. Ini pasti adalah Senin keberuntungannya. Jimin terus memakan roti itu dengan sneyuman senang sampai akhirnya dia merasa dia perlu minum. Jimin lupa membawa air minum tadi. Mungkin karena dia sangat senang bisa mendapat sepotong roti coklat gratis.

Saat Jimin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari tangga darurat, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Jimin menjerit keras. Dia tidak mungkin diculik _kan_?

Dia merasa tubuhnya terhempas sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Aw." Jimin mengeluh. Saat dia mendongak, Jimin tersentak. _Oh Tuhan jangan lagi._

" _Hello again_." Pria di depannya menyeringai. Itu adalah seringaian yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Jimin lihat. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Oke. Jadi, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tertarik padamu…" Pria di depannya menggantung kata-katanya sambil terus menatap Jimin. Jimin bergedik takut, dia belum pernah ditatap seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Ma-maaf. Maaf." Jimin membungkuk beberapa kali. Sebenarnya dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi karena dia sudah menendang tulang kering pria ini, jadi, dia harus minta maaf.

Kemudian Jimin mendongak karena dia mendengar suara tawa yang sangat riang. Pria di depannya sedang tertawa lepas. Tawanya tiba-tiba membuat Jimin merasa tenang.

"Eh?" Jimin menatap pria itu bingung.

"Oke. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau tahu." Pria itu berkata lagi setelah dia berhasil meredam tawanya. Dia mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Jimin. "Pertama-tama, kau menendang dan menamparku," Pria itu berkata lagi sambil mengambil satu langkah lagi ke depan sampai dia sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

"Ma-maaf." Jimin membalas sambil menunduk. Jimin meletakkan tangannya dengan defensif di dadanya. Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di lehernya.

"To-tolong… men-menjauh…" Jimin mendorong dada pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya tapi itu semua sia-sia. Pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jimin menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Ah- _ahjussi_ ," Jimin merengek sambil mendongak. _Oops_. Keputusan yang salah. Jimin tersentak lagi saat menatap mata pria itu. Pria itu sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati wajah Jimin dengan penuh minat seakan Jimin adalah sebuah permata yang berharga.

"Uh," Jimin meleguh takut saat dia merasa tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya, menarik Jimin lebih dekat dengan pria itu. Wangi tubuh itu masih sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu saat Jimin bertemu dengannya di klub malam; sangat maskulin dan menyegarkan.

"Ah- _ahjussi_ …" Jimin merengek lagi sambil mencoba menjauhkan tubuh pria itu.

" _Ahjussi_? Aku tidak setua itu." Pria itu menggeleng masih dengan seringaiannya yang sepertinya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Kemudian, dahinya dan dahi Jimin menyatu. Tubuh mereka menempel. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang teratur karena tangan Jimin terus mencoba mendorong dada pria itu. Sangat teratur. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang rasanya hampir meledak karena takut.

"Kedua, kau sangat manis." Tanpa menghiraukan Jimin, pria itu berbisik di telingan Jimin, membuat Jimin bergedik ngeri.

"Ta-tapi…" Jimin menggantung kata-katanya. Dia kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk membela dirinya. Oke. Dia menendang pria itu tapi, itu semua karena pria itu meciumnya tanpa izin. Jadi, dia tidak salah.

"Ketiga, kau adalah pegawai terburuk sepanjang masa, kau bahkan tidak tahu wajah bosmu." Pria itu berbisik lagi dan dengan itu Jimin mengernyit. Bos?

Bosnya di lantai sembilan adalah Mr Kim sebagai kepala bagian data. Lalu, direktur utama perusahaan ini adalah Min Yoongi yang-

"Oh!" Jimin tersentak kaget. Pria ini Min Yoongi?

"Ya, dan kalau kau mau ponsel itu kembali, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku." Pria itu tersenyum manis walapun senyumannya tidak sampai ke matanya. Karena matanya terasa begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

"Ak-aku…" Jimin menggeleng. Dia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

"Kau akan ikut aku." Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Jimin hanya terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya takut. Tidak. Hari ini sepertinya bukan Senin keberuntungan Jimin.

.

a/n: 3K dulu yaaaa. Jadinya ff ini bakal jadi yaoi ya. Dari 31 komen, ada 14 orang yang pilih yaoi, 2 pilih gs dan 10 orang netral dan yang lainnya gak vote. Buat yang vote gs, maaf banget yaaaa. T.T

Saya juga gak ngerti kenapa ini ceritanya jadi begini… pas ngetik saya ikutin aja gitu…. Jadi…. Yah gini deh… T.T

Makasih banyak buat yang udah komen dan nungguin ff ini. Saya gak nyangka banyak yg komen hahaaha. Ini ff tadinya cuma dibikin gara2 iseng kkkk. As always, kalo typo maaf ya.


	3. Chapter 2

Bagian Dua

Please

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam dokumen di depannya. Dia membacanya dengan teliti. Dia mencoret apa yang menurutnya salah dan menandai beberapa hal yang perlu dikoreksi.

Hari ini Yoongi merasa senang. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ruang kerjanya terasa begitu nyaman. Mungkin karena jam kerjanya akan selesai beberapa jam lagi, atau karena sedari tadi pria mungil incarannya duduk di sebelahnya dengan patuh.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyeringai senang.

"Kau bisa mulai jelaskan kenapa kau menendangku." Yoongi bergumam. Matanya terus menatap dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

"Eh, itu-" Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelahnya, mengigigt bibirnya ketakutan. Dia tidak punya jawaban bagus untuk pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ka-karena, saya takut dan kaget, _sir_." Jimin tersenyum kaku sambil terus mengigit bibirnya. Apakah itu jawaban yang bagus? Sepertinya tidak, tapi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jawaban yang jujur lebih baik _kan_?

Kemudian Yoongi berhenti membaca dokumen di depannya. Dia mengernyit dan menatap Jimin. "Apa?" Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu itu pertanyaan untuk siapa. Untuk dirinya? Untuk pria mungil ini?

Yoongi yakin betul pria mungil ini membawa ponsel merah muda dengan sebuah _keychain_ mawar, lalu alasan macam apa itu?

"Kau bukan-" Yoongi mendesis keras saat Jimin hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia mengambil ponsel merah muda itu dan mengamati ponsel itu sekali lagi.

"Ah ponselnya!" Jimin memekik senang. Dia hampir saja meraih ponsel itu dengan tangannya kalau Yoongi tidak menjauhkannya dari Jimin.

"Ini milikmu?" Yoongi bertanya. Dia merasa seperti seorang dungu yang dipermainkan oleh seorang pria mungil yang dia bisa patahkan lehernya kapan saja dia mau. Sudah tiga kali sejak dia bertemu pria mungil ini, dia kehilangan kendalinya. Sialan.

"Bu-bukan. Ak-aku menemukannya." Jimin menunduk lagi. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat menunggu Yoongi berbicara. Namun, pria di depannya tetap diam menatap Jimin tajam.

"Namamu?" Yoongi mengernyit. Kenapa dia butuh nama pria ini? Kenapa dia malah berbicara santai dengan pria ini? Yoongi punya dua ide gila saat melihat pria mungil ini masuk ruang rapatnya tadi pagi; yang pertama, meninjunya dan yang kedua, menidurinya. Sekarang, Yoongi tidak yakin akan melakukan salah satu di antara keduanya.

"Park Jimin…" Jimin berbisik pelan. Dia masih menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar menautkan kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

" _Alright_. Kita butuh satu tes." Yoongi berkomentar lagi.

Jimin masih menunduk patuh sampai akhirnya dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke depan. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di pangkuan Yoongi. Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Jimin menjerit saat Yoongi menekan tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi menciumnya, lagi. Ciumannya sangat kasar sampai Jimin sulit bernapas.

"Uh," Jimin terengah-engah. Tapi Yoongi terus menciumnya. Jimin hampir kehabisan napas saat Yoongi menghisap lidahnya. Yoongi mengulum lidahnya dengan lihai seperti dia biasa melakukan ini pada semua orang. Tiba-tiba Jimin ketakutan.

Yoongi terkekeh di tengah ciumannya saat Jimin tanpa sadar menarik rambut Yoongi. Tubuh Jimin gemetar.

"Uh," Jimin meleguh untuk mengambil napas saat Yoongi berhenti menciumnya. Pria itu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bingung. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Dia memeluk leher Yoongi untuk mencegah tubuhnya terjatuh karena dia tidak punya energi lagi untuk bergerak atau menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau jelas bukan pelacur," Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. Dia salah akan satu hal. Dia jarang sekali salah akan hampir segala hal.

"Bu-bukan!" Jimin tanpa sadar berteriak keras. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi masih memeluknya. Yoongi masih menatapnya tajam. Yoongi masih terlihat bingung.

"Wow. Park Jimin." Yoongi mendesis setelah dia melepas pelukannya dari Jimin untuk meraih ponsel merah muda yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Dengar, kau bilang kau menemukan ponsel ini? Perhatikan baik-baik, _keychain_ mawar ini adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah seorang pelacur di klub malam itu, oke?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sambil menunjuk _keychain_ yang dia maksud. Dia merasa seperti seorang _babysitter_ sekarang. Jimin terlalu muda untuk ini dan Yoongi terlalu tua untuk ini.

Jimin tidak menjawab Yoongi. Dia hanya terdiam kaku saat mendengar perjelasan Yoongi. Oh Tuhan.

"Ma-maaf." Jimin menunduk berkali-kali kepada Yoongi sampai Yoongi mendesah keras.

"Hentikan itu." Katanya. Yoongi belum pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupnya. Untuk apa dia menyeret Jimin ke sini? _Kesalahpahaman sialan_. Yoongi pasti terlihat tolol sekali sekarang.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. Dia menatap rambut hitam Jimin, seragam pegawainya yang bersih, sepatunya yang usang, wajahnya yang manis dan bibir merahnya yang dia gigit kuat-kuat. Pria ini tidak mungkin pelacur. Kalau iya, kenapa dia bekerja di sini sebagai pegawai rendahan?

"Berhenti bergerak," Yoongi mengerang di telinga Jimin.

"Ma-maaf…" Jimin mendongak untuk mencari mata Yoongi dan dia menyesal. Yoongi menatapnya tajam seakan dia sebuah mainan seru. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena tadi Jimin tidak sengaja meremasnya. Bibirnya merah akibat ciuman tadi.

Jimin sekali lagi bergerak gelisah di pangkuan Yoongi. Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?

"Berhenti bergerak, sebelum…. " Yoongi menggantung kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba matanya berubah penuh semangat. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih menggoda.

Yoongi memelankan suaranya, dia berbisik di telinga Jimin, "Sebelum temanku di bawah bangun."

Jimin bergedik ngeri. Dia menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetar. "Ma-maaf."

Kemudian Yoongi tertawa senang. Dia belum pernah bertemu orang yang begitu pasrah di bawah kuasanya seperti Jimin. Jimin terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Yoongi suka itu.

" _Sir_ , ibu Anda sudah ada di lobi." Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan dari interkom di meja Yoongi membangunkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

'" _Shit_." Yoongi mengumpat. Ibunya tidak boleh lihat kekacauan ini.

Ibunya mungkin bisa memaksanya menikah dengan gadis pilihannya besok kalau ibunya melihat Yoongi membawa seorang bocah yang adalah pegawainya dan menciumnya di ruang kerjanya.

" _Alight. We'll figure this lat_ er. Kau bisa keluar." Yoongi memerintah sambil menghela napas kasar. Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung. Keluar?

.

Jimin berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang loker pegawai. Setelah sampai dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu loker dan menghela napas panjang. Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa jam yang lalu Jimin sempat tersenyum senang karena dia mendapat sepotong roti cokelat gratis, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba dia ketakutan begini?

Ponsel itu. Jimin hanya berusaha menjadi orang baik untuk mengembalikannya. Kenapa sekarang dia malah terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit begini?

"Min Yoongi…" Jimin bergumam ketakutan. Jimin sering dengar bahwa Yoongi itu tegas dan kejam. Dulu Jimin sempat tidak percaya tapi, setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi, Jimin mengerti.

Jimin bergedik takut. Apa dia harus mengundurkan diri? Mungkin dia harus mengundurkan diri.

Apa dia harus pindah rumah? Mungkin dia harus pindah rumah.

Jimin tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Mr Kwon menatap Jimin dengan wajah khawatir. Sejak kapan Mr Kwon di situ?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jimin menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Mr Min memarahimu?" Mr Kwon bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak." Jimin menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Apa tadi Yoongi memarahinya? Jimin tidak tahu.

"Kau dipecat?" Suara Mr Kwon meninggi. Dia menatap Jimin cemas.

"Tidak. Ak-aku hanya berbicara tentang sesuatu." Jimin tersenyum kaku pada Mr Kwon. Semuanya serba salah. Dia tidak mungkin bilang yang sebenarnya _kan_?

.

Sekarang setiap siapa pun memanggilnya, Jimin akan merasa takut. Sudah smeinggu sejak dia dipanggil ke ruangan Yoongi tapi rasa takutnya hari itu masih terasa begitu jelas. Selama seminggu ini Jimin terus menunggu. Waktu itu Yoongi bilang mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah ini nanti _kan_? Tapi sudah seminggu sejak hari itu, Yoongi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Jimin hanya takut tiba-tiba surat pemecatan datang kepadanya. Jimin butuh pekerjaan ini.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , sudah waktunya mengeklurkan sampanyenya." Seorang wanita menepuk pundak Jimin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, iya, noona." Jimin tersenyum juga. Dia bergegas berjalan ke dapur.

"Ah, Jimin- _ssi_. Kau bawakan ini ke meja di bagian tengah ya." Kali ini manager hotel yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, sir." Jimin mengangguk dan mengangkat senampan penuh sampanye untuk dihidangkan keluar.

.

Yoongi hampir mati bosan. Dia menyesal menghadiri acara ini. Tapi ini acara pertunangan saudaranya, jadi dia harus datang. Harusnya setelah menyapa saudaranya dan mengucapkan selamat, dia langsung pulang dan tidur. Harusnya begitu.. ya. Tapi ibunya memerintahnya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Ibunya mengenalkan beberapa gadis cantik anak kenalannya di pesta itu. Tapi Yoongi tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Lagi pula, siapa yang mau menikah dengan Min Yoongi, si pemarah yang sudah berusia tiga puluh satu tahun?

Yoongi tidak mungkin menikah dnegan anak gadis yang masih dua puluh satu tahu atau apalah.

"Aku akan pulang sepuluh menit lagi, ibu tidak bisa melarangku." Yoongi menatap datar gelas minumannya. Dia butuh alkohol. Mana alkoholnya?

"Tapi—" Ibunya menatapnya cemberut.

"Bu, aku akan cari sendiri, oke? Kalau aku mau menikah aku akan cari sendiri orangnya." Yoongi mendesah kesal.

"Kalau begitu ibu juga pulang." Ibunya merajuk. Ibunya selalu seperti anak kecil.

Yoongi tidak membalasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Pesta pertunangan biasa yang membosankan. Yang orang-orang biacarakan hanyalah bisnis dan perjodohan.

Kemudian Yoongi melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Dia memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum. Oh iya, Park Jimin. Park Jimin dengan seragam pelayan sedang tersenyum sambil menyajikan sampanye. Oh bagus.

"Tapi, kau ini. Lihat, semuanya bawa pasangan!" Ibunya memarahinya.

Yoongi memutar matanya malas dan mendesah. "Bu,"

"Sampanye?" Tiba-tiba suara manis yang Yoongi rindukan terdengar.

"Ah, boleh!" Ibunya memekik senang. Sepertinya bukan hanya Yoongi yang butuh alkohol. Ibunya mengambil satu gelas sampanye dari nampan Jimin dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan beberapa wanita tua yang sedang berbincang.

Yoongi menyeringai senang saat dia melihat ekspresi terkejut Jimin. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah serius. Matanya membulat, walaupun itu tidak membuat matanya yang kecil menjadi lebih besar, bibirnya terbuka dan pipinya memerah.

Jimin dengan hati-hati meletakkan satu gelas sampanye di atas meja Yoongi. Yoongi sekali lagi tersenyum senang. Kenapa setiap ada Park Jimin dia jadi terlihat dungu?

" _Brut please?"_ Yoongi bertanya. Dia tidak butuh minuman manis sekarang. Dia butuh yang pahit dan memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi. _Well_ , tentu saja hanya akan ada sampanye di acara pertunangan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap bisa dapat segelas sampanye _brut kan_?

"Se-semuanya _extra dry_ , _sir_." Jimin tersenyum kaku.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Sepepunya akan dapat sebuah pesan singkat penuh makian karena tidak menyediakan sampanye _brut_. Dasar kampungan.

Tapi, sampanye selalu identik dengan kemeriahan dan pesta. Butiran-butiran kecil yang berkilauan dan gelembungnya telah menjadi ciri khas banyak peristiwa bahagia. Contohnya, pertunangan. Jadi tidak salah kalau di sini hanya ada sampanye.

"Brendi?" Yoongi mencoba peruntungannya.

" _Is Hennessy okay, sir?"_ Jimin tersenyum canggung,

" _Very good_." Yoongi tersenyum puas. Lupakan _brut_ , brendi akan lebih membantunya.

" _Sure, sir_." Jimin berkata dengan nada profesionalnya. Dia tersenyum singkat pada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menjauh tanpa lepas dari tatapan Yoongi.

.

Jimin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur. Dia memeluk nampan yang dia bawa dengan wajah gelisah. Oh ya ampun. Min Yoongi. Kenapa Min Yoongi ada di sini?!

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi khawatir manager pesta.

"Tidak apa-apa, _miss_. Uh, brendi. Mr Min bilang dia mau brendi." Jimin terengah-engah. Dia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Oh ya? Mr Min?! _This way_." Wanita itu hampir menjerit senang.

Wajar. Min Yoongi, mapan, tampan dan dewasa. Dia incaran semua wanita.

Jimin mengiktui wanita itu sampai ke sebuah ruang penyimpanan minuman keras. Wanita itu memilih yang terbaik untuk disajikan dan tersenyum sennag.

" _Viola_ , _Hors D'age_ dari _Hennessy_!" Wanita itu berkata senang. Dia membuka botol brendi itu dan menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas kecil.

"Uh, _nope_. Bawa saja semua." Wanita itu berkata lagi sambil menata sebotol brendi itu di nampan Jimin dengan segelas brendi yang sudah dia tuang.

" _Miss_? _Hors D'age_ untuk acara pertunangan? Ma-maaf, kalau saya lancang." Jimin menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak protes. Siapa yang rela memberikan tamu sebuah brendi berumur satu dekade hanya untuk acara pertunangan dan, oh, bahkan Yoongi hanya tamu undangan. Wanita ini pasti suka sekali Yoongi.

"Kita harus memberi yang terbaik untuk Mr Min, _dear_. Dia memiliki hampir separuh tempat ini." Wanita itu menaikan alisnya kepada Jimin.

Oh. _Shoots_. Tentu saja.

Jimin hanya pelayan harian di sini. Dia hanya bekerja di sini pada saat-saat khusus seperti sekarang. Tentu saja Jimin tidak tahu.

"Oh, maafkan saya, _miss_." Jimin menunduk lagi.

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kaku di depannya. Jimin meletakkan sebuah gelas kosong dan sebotol brendi pesanannya. _Hors D'age_. Mereka benar-benar habis-habisan untuk acara ini.

"Park Jimin, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan masalah kita sekarang?" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Ah? Ya?" Jimin menatap Yoongi takut-takut. Dia terdiam di depan Yoongi.

"Aku punya sebuah ide gila." Yoongi tertawa puas, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang memucat.

"Ya, _sir_?' Jimin berusaha tersenyum tapi, dia malah terlihat lebih ketakutan.

"Kau tidak akan suka ideku." Yoongi masih tertawa. Kemudian dia meneguk _Hors D'age_ -nya dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk meninggalkan ruang pesta. Dia membawa Jimin ke lift dan menekan tombol basement.

Oh _well_ , setidaknya Yoongi tidak menyeretnya ke sebuah kamar karena… uh. Jimin tidak mau membayangkannya.

Yoongi masih menarik tangan Jimin dia berjalan dengan santai ke arah sebuah Audi yang terparkir di basement. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Aku punya satu setelan jas yang masih baru untukmu." Yoongi menyerahkan jas itu ke tangan Jimin.

"U-untuk apa, sir?" Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Kau butuh itu kalau mau berpura-pura jadi kekasihku." Yoongi tersenyum dan dnegan itu, Jimin melongo untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menariknya lagi.

.

"Umurmu?" Yoongi mengerutkan kenignnya saat mereka berada di depan lift. Jimin sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dan mereka sedang menuju ruang pesta sekarang.

"Du-dua puluh tahun." Jimin menunduk. Lehernya terasa sakit karena dia terus menunduk sedari tadi. Oh ya ampun. Mananger hotal pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang.

" _Holy shit_. Kau semuda itu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyeringai senang.

Jimin mengigit bibirnya gugup saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia harus mengikuti ide gila Yoongi kan? Tidak ada cara unutk melarikan diri kan?

Oh, seseorang tolong Jimin.

"Dan, ah, namamu Park Jimin, _kan_?" Yoongi bertanya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Ya, _sir_." Jimin mengangguk pelan.

" _That's all I need_." Yoongi mennyeringai lagi.

.

" _No way_. Dengan dia? Boocah seperti ini?" Seperti dugaannya ibunya sibuk menatap dan mengerutkan keningnya saat Yoongi memperkenalkan Jimin pada ibunya. Rasanya geli saat melihat ibunya memutar tubuh Jimin beberapa kali untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Yoongi tidak tahu apa.

"Yoongi, kau serius?" ibunya menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku serius." Yoongi menjawabya datar.

"oh ya Tuhan. Eh, siapa namanya?" Ibunya seklai lagi menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip.

"Annyeong haseyo, _Ma'am_. Ak-aku Park Jimin." Jimin tersenyum kaku.

"Oh dia manis sekali!" Ibunya sekarang tersenyum lebar. Yoongi tertawa. Dia sellau suka melihat ibunya bahagia.

"Yoongi, kau sedang serius _kan_?" Ibunya bertanya lagi tanpa menatap Yoongi. Tatapan ibunya terus tertuju pada Jimin yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Ya, bu. Sangat serius." Yoongi membuat suaranya terdengar menyakinkan. Ini semua mulai terasa menyenangkan.

"Oh!" Ibunya berteriak. Yoongi hanya mengannguk pada Jimin yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Apa _sih_ rencana pria itu?

"Dia manis sekali." Kali ini ibunya menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu." Yoongi balas tersenyum.

.

Jimin tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia sedang berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Min Yoongi, hanya itu yang dia tahu. Dia tidak mengira ibu Yoongi akan menyeretnya dan memeprkenalkannya kepada hampir semua orang di pesta itu.

"Oh, dia manis sekali!" Seorang wnaita seumuran dengan ibu Yoongi berteriak girang dan mencubi pipi Jimin. Kentara sekali wanita ini sedang berakting.

"Hehehe," Jimin tersenyum ragu. Dia menatap ibu Yoongi dan wanita itu mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi ya, Mrs park." Ibu Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti dunia orang kaya. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain tapi mengejek satu sama lain dari belakang. Aneh.

"Dasar perempuan jahat. Kau tahu, Jimin? Dia iri." Ibu Yoongi berkomentar lagi. Ibu Yoongi hampir memaki setiap orang yang mereka temui. Jimin bingung apa tujuannya mengenalkan Jimin pada semua orang.

Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman kaku. Seseorang tolong Jimin.

.

Jimin hanya bisa terus menunduk. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dia uduk di meja ini sendirian. Ibu Yoongi menghilang di kerumuan wanita apruh baya dan Yoongi tidak terlihat sejak tadi ibu Yoongi menyeretnya untuk memperkenalkannya pada semua orang.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan pesta meredup dan lagunya berubah menjadi sangat romantis. Jimin mendongak. Ah, waktunya berdansa.

Jimin tersenyum saat melihat pasangan yang bertunangan hari itu tersenyum saat mereka berdansa di tengah ruangan. Ah, romantis sekali.

Kemudian dia menunduk lagi saat seorang pelayan yang dia kenal melewatinya. Semua pelayan hari ini tidak berhenti menatapnya sinis. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena dia meninggalkan pesta begitu saja dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tamu. Memang aneh dan menjengkelkan. Tapi, mereka semua perlu tahu kalau Jimin terpaksa.

" _May I have this dance_?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jimin.

Saat Jimin mendongak, dia mendapati Yoongi yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Dansa? Jimin tidak bisa.

"Ak-aku tidak—" Jimin pasti akan menolak ajakan Yoongi kalau semua orang tidak memandang mereka. Jadi, dia dengan sangat terpaksa menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi. Dia berdiri dan membiarkan Yoongi menggiringnya ke lantai dansa.

Yoongi menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Jimin. Dengan refleks Jimin meletakkan tangannya di dada Yoongi, mencoba memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka.

"Sa-saya tidak bisa berdansa, _sir_." Jimin berubah panik saat Yoongi mulai bergerak.

" _Hyung_. Panggil aku Yoongi _hyung_. Santai saja, Jimin. _I'll lead you._ " Harusnya itu terdengar sangat manis dan romantis. Well, itu memang terdengar sangat manis dan romatis sampai Jimin menunduk karena tersipu.

"Ya, Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin bergumam pelan.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia mulai melangkah dan menuntun langkah Jimin. Jimin menginjak sepatu Yoongi bebrapa kali tapi, Yoongi hanya meresponnya dengan tawa.

Yoongi juga tidak berhenti menatap Jimin dan Jimin tidak berani menatap Yoongi jadi dia menunduk dan memerhatikan langkah kaki mereka dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia gugup sekali.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin mendongak untuk protes. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Apa semua orang yang berdansa harus menempel sedekat ini? Jimin melihat pasangan lain di sekitarnya. Tidak. Mereka tidak sedekat ini.

"Sshh, nikmati saja." Yoongi menggeleng dan berbisik sampai dahi mereka bertemu. Jimin menyesal mendongak, sekarang dia tidak bisa lari. Dia menatap Yoongi kagum. Mata Yoongi terlihat begitu gelap dan penuh misteri.

"Kau tahu, ibuku sedang menatap kita bangga." Yoongi terkekeh dan Jimin terpesona.

"Uhm," Jimin bergumam.

"Apakah perlu membuat ini semua jadi lebih menarik?" Yoongi berbisik lagi tepat di telinga kiri Jimin. Napas Yoongi menggelitik telinganya sampai Jimin merinding.

"Ya?" Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan tapi sepertinya Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai sebuah izin jadi, Yoongi mencium Jimin lembut.

Jimin sekali lagi merinding. Dia hampir meleguh saat Yoongi mengulum bibirnya lembut. Sangat lembut sampai Jimin terbawa suasana.

Kemudian Yoongi menghentikan ciumannya setelah Jimin meremas jasnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia butuh oksigen. "Kerja bagus, Jimin sayang." Yoongi tersenyum puas.

.

Jimin duduk dengan lemas di meobil Yoongi. Yoongi menatap jalan sambil sesekali melirik Jimin. "Kau seharusnya menolak saat ibuku memintamu minum." Yoongi menggeleng.

Jimin meleguh dan memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya berputar. Semuanya berputar. Kepalnya juga terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mabuk hanya karena segelas _extra dry_." Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"Ma-maaf." Jimin menunduk. Napasnya berat. Tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Yoongi menoleh dan menghentikan mmobilnya saat mereka sampai di satu lampu merah.

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Ak-aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun dimana aku tinggal. Hah." Jimin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumahku." Yoongi menghela napas dan kembail melajukan mobilnya saat lampunya berubah hijau.

"Oh tidak perlu, _sir_! Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tiba-tiba Jimin duduk tegak dan mentap Yoongi cemas.

"Kalau begitu beritahu dimana rumahmu." Yoongi tidak mentap Jimin. Dia menatap jalan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jimin baru saja merengek. Oh sial. Dia tidak seharusnya merengek begitu.

"Sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi, kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Yoongi beralasan.

"Taksi, aku bisa naik taksi." Jimin balas beralasan.

"Kau mabuk, diamlah Jimin." Yoongi mendesis.

Kemudian Jimin kembali merasakan pening yang hebat di kepalanya jadi, dia diam dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku mobil.

.

" _Hang on_ , kita sudah sampai." Yoongi menopang tubuh Jimin yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Kemudian dia membuka pintu apartemennya secepat yang dia bisa dan membawa Jimin masuk.

Yoongi membawa Jimin ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Jimin berbaring di kasur. "Kau menyusahkan sekali." Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Hyu- _sir_ , kepalaku pusing sekali." Jimin merengek. Dia membiarkan Yoongi membuka sepatunya dan melepaskan jasnya.

"Hm," Yoongi bergumam dan mulai membuka sepatunya. Dia juga melempar jas dan dasinya dengan asal.

"Hyung, tolong aku. Kepalaku." Jimin merengek lagi. Kali ini bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat manja. Yoongi baru saja akan keluar ruangan saat sekali lagi Jimin merengekkan 'hyung' yang panjang.

"Kau butuh tidur." Kata Yoongi sambil berjalan dan duduk di sisi kasur. Yoongi menghela napas dan menyeka keringat Jimin.

"Uh," Jimin mendesah. Ya, dia baru saja mendesah.

Yoongi hampir terkejut. Dia tersenyum girang.

"Ini semua salahmu." Yoongi berbisik sebelum dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Jimin.

"Uh," Jimin mendesah lagi dan Yoongi makin bersemangat. Dia bergerak dan menindih tubuh Jimin.

"Hyu-hyung," Jimin berteriak saat Yoongi mencium lehernya. Yoongi menyeringai. Dia perlahan membuka kemeja Jimin dan menurunkan ciumannya sampai ke dada Jimin.

"Ah," Jimin berteriak.

Yoongi mulai menghisap leher Jimin sampai menginggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan yang jelas. Dia tersenyum senang saat Jimin mulai meremas kemejanya.

"Ak-aku-" Jimin berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Dia kembali memeganggi kepalnya. Dia juga berteriak kesakitan sampai Yoongi menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi bertanya sambil mentap Jimin. Tapi, Jimin tidak menjawabnya. Mata Jimin terpejam dan napasnya tidak lagi terasa berat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun teratur.

 _Dia tertidur._

Yoongi tertawa keras. Dia berguling ke samping Jimin dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Jiminie." Yoongi berdecak. Park jimin benar-benar mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

a/n: Pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya! Saya gak nyangka chapter satu dapet lebih dari 50 review. Huwaaa. Luar biasa. Saya terharu banget. Kedua, maaf banget ya ini lama updatenya. Kalo ada yg follow ff vkook saya pasti tau, laptop saya rusak. Sialnya, chapter satu ff ini ada di laptop itu dan gak saya masukin ke local disk. Jadi, datanya ilang setelah saya install ulang laptop saya. Saya butuh waktu lama buat ngetik ulang huhuhuhu. Maaf banget!

Terus, maaf banget kalo ini ganggu tapi, ada review gini,

JiminXYoongi, chapter 2 , Apr 16

 _ini ap si_

 _yoongi tu cantik_

 _nyampah ffn aj_

 _g jelas jg ffn ni_

dan,

Guest, chapter 1, Apr 16

 _hapus aj ff ni_

Kayaknya sih yang post orangnya sama kalau dinilai dari cara penulisannya. Aduh. Komen kayak gini tuh bikin kesel banget dah. Seharusnya kalo gak suka, jangan dibaca. Ya kan?

Jadi jawaban saya mah, ya… kalo ada kritik mohon sopan. Saya terima semua kritik dan masukannya kok. Hehehe. Saya udah taro warning di chapter satu, semoa yang kayak gini gak ada lagi nanti^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin review. Huhuhuhu. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

Bagian Tiga

Melarikan Diri

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan pening yang hebat di kepalanya. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk dan napasnya tercekat. Dia membuka matanya dan melenguh keras. Jimin terdiam setelah dia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang asing. Langit-langit putih bersih yang sangat berbeda dari langit-langit sebuah kamar kecil yang dia sewa.

Dimana dia?

Jimin melenguh sekali lagi. Dia memandang sebuah almari hitam besar di sisi kanannya dan terbangun dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba kesadarannya pulih secara ajaib. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan was-was. Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Sebentar, ah, dia bertemu dengan Min Yoongi lalu, mereka berdansa dan ah, segelas _extra dry_. Ya, Jimin minum segelas sampanye semalam. Mungkin dia mabuk.

Tapi, dimana dia?

Lalu Jimin menjerit saat dia melihat seorang pria tertidur di sebelahnya, Min Yoongi tertidur di sebelahnya. Jimin dengan cepat memeriksa pakaiannya dan menjerit lagi saat menyadari kemejanya terbuka.

"Oh!" Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya. Kemudian dia menggigit bantal yang berada di dekatnya sambil berteriak keras. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Ah, bodoh!"

Walaupun Jimin sudah mencoba untuk tidak berisik, akhirnya Yoongi membuka matanya. Dia menatap Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya dengan sebuah senyum _lebar_. "Pagi," sapa Yoongi.

"Hyu- _sir_ , ak-saya-ada di sini-kenapa," Jimin terbata-bata. Dia melebarkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat.

"Kau tertidur semalam," Yoongi berkata setelah dia berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Jimin hanya terdiam dia menatap Yoongi bingung dan Yoongi tertawa.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Yoongi melirik jam dinding di sebelah kiri ranjang. "Ah, bagus. Aku terlambat. Namjoon akan membunuhku," Yoongi kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu-" Jimin terdiam. Dia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat kesal dengan takut-takut. Dia baru saja akan turun dari ranjang saat Yoongi tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kau belum boleh pulang, Jiminie." Yoongi tertawa.

Dia merangkak dan mendekati Jimin dengan sebuah seringaian. Kemudian dia memenjara tubuh Jimin dengan kedua lengannya dan mulai mencium bibir Jimin. Jimin terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apa pun. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mendorong dada Yoongi.

"Uh," Jimin melenguh saat Yoongi mengulum bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin berkata pelan.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Yoongi menggeram. Dia kembali mengulum bibir Jimin sampai Jimin memukul-mukul dadanya karena kehabisan napas.

"Ak-aku harus bekerja!" Jimin menjerit sambil terus mencoba mendorong dada Yoongi.

"Ini hari Minggu dan-kau bekerja untukku," Yoongi menyeringai riang.

"Ak-aku benar-benar harus pergi!" Jimin menjerit lagi saat Yoongi akan menciummnya.

"Pergi?" Yoongi mengenyrit.

"Ya, ke—emph—" Yoongi mencium Jimin lagi.

"Apa motifmu?" Yoongi tersenyum lebar setelah satu ciuman manis lainnya.

"Mo-motif?" Jimin bertanya takut.

"Ya, kau pasti punya maksud tersembunyi-ah, tidak, ah, ya, benar. Aku yang terus menghampirimu- lupakan," Yoongi menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" _Hyung_?" Jimin berkata pelan sambil mendorong dada Yoongi.

"Kau sedang merayuku?" Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Bukan! Bukan!" Jimin dengan cepat menggeleng. Dia membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh dari Yoongi dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah gigit bibirmu." Yoongi memperingatkan sebelum dia mencium bibir Jimin sekali lagi. Yoongi memmbawa Jimin ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang dalam. Jimin melenguh keras. Dia terbelak. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu terbakar seperti saat ini. Rasanya seperti dia akan meledak.

" _Tell me you know how to kiss_ ," Yoongi menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak—" Jimin menggeleng cepat. Dia bahkan belum pernah mencium siapa pun kecuali Yoongi.

" _Well, full of surprise aren't we?_ " Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin.

Yoongi menghentikan ciumannya saat Jimin mulai meremas erat kemeja Yoongi, Jimin terengah-engah. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan takut kepada Yoongi. "Ak-aku tidak bisa bernapas,"

Yoongi tersenyum maklum. Dia mengelus rambut Jimin dengan tanggannya dan berbisik, "Maaf."

"Yoongi?" Sebuah suara pintu dibuka dan panggilan lembut terdengar dan mereka berdua membeku. Yoongi tahu persis siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya; ibunya.

"Ah _fuck_ ," Yoongi mengumpat.

" _Omo_! Jiminie? _Omo_! Apa ibu mengacaukan sesuatu? _Omo_!" Ibu Yoongi mulai menjerit. Yoongi akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum canggung pada ibunya.

"Ah, ibu tidak bilang akan datang," Yoongi tersenyum. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jimin dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa itu Jimnie?" ibunya bertanya lagi.

"Ya dan ah- Bu, kita keluar ya?" Yoongi memeluk bahu bunya dan menggiringnya keluar dari kamar Yoongi, meninggalkan Jimin yang bersembunyi di balik selimut dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Oh!" Jimin menjerit dibalik selimut.

.

Ibu Yoongi sedang duduk di meja persegi panjang di dapur apartemen Yoongi dengan senyum lebar. Wanita itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan ceria.

"Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot bawa sarapan ke sini. Aku bukan remaja lagi," Yoongi mengeluh sambil menata beberapa makanan di dalam kotak plastik yang ibunya bawa.

"Aku bisa beli dan-bu? Ibu baik-baik saja?" Yoongi mengernyit saat menatap ibunya melamun dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah ya? Oh tentu saja. Ibu tidak sering ke sini, hanya rindu makan berdua denganmu dan-oh! Peluk ibu!" Ibu Yoongi melompat pendek beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memeluk putranya dengan gembira.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?" Yoongi bertanya sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Ibu bahagia sekali. Ibu pikir Jiminie hanya seorang yang kau sewa kemarin tapi-ternyata-oh, apa ya yang akan terjadi kalau ibu tidak datang? Hahaha," Ibu Yoongi tertawa sambil memukul pundak Yoongi dengan mendayu-dayu.

Jiminie? Sewa?

Oh.

Yoongi tersenyum kaku. Dia membiarkan ibunya menarik-narik tangannya untuk ikut melompat ke sekeliling meja makan dengan tawa yang berlebihan. "Oh ya, Park Jimin, tentu." Yoongi berkata kaku.

"Erm-permisi," Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang menunduk di depan _mini_ _bar_ yang tidak jauh dari meja makan. Rambutnya berantakan dan dia memakai _sweater_ putih Yoongi yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia pakai. Lalu, saat dia mendongak, Yoongi bisa lihat gurat merah di kedua pipinya. Oh. Dia malu.

" _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Jiminie, ayo sarapan!" Ibu Yoongi buru-buru menarik Jimin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Jimin dengan ragu membiarkan ibu Yoongi menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian ibu Yoongi dan Yoongi ikut duduk.

"Lihat, Jiminie, _eomonim_ buat banyak makanan," Ibu Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Ah-ne," Jimin menunduk malu.

Dia melirik Yoongi yang makan dengan tenang. Jimin dengan ragu mulai makan sesendok nasi yang ibu Yoongi siapkan untuknya. Dia melirik kiri dan kanan dengan waspada.

"Ah bu, aku ada janji dengan Namjoon," Yoongi berkata.

"Oh ya? Di hari Minggu?" Ibu Yoongi cemberut.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat terlambat," Yoongi terkekeh.

"Ah mungkin Namjoon akan menelepon ibu sebentar lagi," ibu Yoongi tersenyum.

"Tolong bilang aku sudah berangkat," Yoongi menyeringai.

Kemudian mereka makan lagi dalam diam sampai akhirnya ibu Yoongi berteriak senang, "Kalau begitu ibu akan membawa Jiminie jalan-jalan!"

Yoongi mengernyit dan menatap Jimin sangsi. "Kau mau pergi?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Uh—" Jimin balas menatap Yoongi takut.

"Tentu saja mau!" Ibu Yoongi berteriak lagi dan mereka berdua terdiam kaku. Ya, tentu saja _harus_ mau.

.

Dulu setiap pagi-pagi sekali, setelah selesai membersihkan ruang kantor, Jimin akan berlari ke arah jendela hanya untuk melihat beberapa Benz dan Range Rover kesukaannya melewati gedung. Dia hanya suka memandangi mobil-mobil mewah itu. Apalagi Benz. Mercedes-Benz selalu terlihat begitu klasik dan mewah di mata Jimin. Tidak ada warna menyolok, hanya warna-warna dasar yang menenangkan. Juga terkesan formal dan elegan karena sering dipakai pejabat-pejabat tinggi dan orang-orang yang mempunyai uang banyak. Benar-benar memberi kesan yang indah bagi Jimin.

Min Yoongi, sayangnya tidak mengendari Benz, dia mengendari sebuah BMW hitam yang terlihat maskulin. Lalu, sekarang di depannya ada sebuah Benz hitam dan Jimin benar-benar merasa beruntung.

"Jimnie, ayo naik," Ibu Yoongi dari dalam mobil membuyarkan lamunannya. Jimin menoleh kepada seorang pengawal yang mebukakannya pintu dengan ragu.

" _Eomonim_ , kita akan kemana?" Jimin berbisik pelan.

"Tentu saja beli pakaian baru!" Ibu Yoongi berkata dengan gembira sambil menarik tangan Jimin.

Saat dia sudah berada di dalam mobil, Jimin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia ingin sekali berteriak tapi, rasanya tidak pantas kalau dia berteriak. Dia mengamati sisi mobil itu dengan terliti. Indah. Benz memang sangat indah.

"Untuk Jimnie, apa kita perlu ke Hongdae?" Ibu Yoongi sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin akan indahnya Benz.

"Ho-Hongdae?" Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tetang Seoul. Apalagi tempat membeli pakaian bagus.

"Ah, tidak. Tentu saja kita harus ke Cheongdam!" Ibu Yoongi sedikit berteriak pernuh ria tapi Jimin masih tidak mengerti apa maksud semuanya.

"Ah, i-ya," jawab Jimin ragu-ragu.

" _Aigoo_ , _uri_ Jimnie benar-benar lucu!" Ibu Yoongi berkata dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya dan sekali lagi mencubit kedua pipi Jimin.

"Hehe," Jimin tertawa canggung.

.

Jimin menganga tidak percaya. Dia menatap deretan toko mewah di depannya takut. Mereka akan berbelanja di sini? Di Cheongdam? Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Ibu Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sebuah senyum manis, "Ayo, Jimnie," katanya.

"Ah-ne," Jimin mengangguk.

Dia mengikuti ibu Yoongi yang dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri memasuki sebuah toko dan tersenyum pada Jimin. Dia mengandeng tangan Jimin dan membawa Jimin pada sebuah sofa mahal di sudut ruangan. Ibu Yoongi meminta Jimin duduk di sofa itu dan mulai berjalan untuk memilih beberapa kemeja dari rak-rak baju di dalam toko. Ibu Yoongi bertindak seperti dia tahu setiap inchi toko ini. Jimin benar-benar terpukau.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu?" Ibu Yoongi bertanya sambil menatap dua buah kemeja berwarna pastel dengan wajah serius.

"Biru?" Jimin menjawab dengan ragu. Jimin sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu apa warna kesukaannya. Mungkin benar, biru. Setiap melihat warna itu dia tersenyum. Itu tandanya dia suka warna itu kan?

"Ah kalau begitu yang ini!" Ibu Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru pastel kepadanya.

"Y-ya?" Jimin menatap ibu Yoongi bingung.

"Ayo dicoba, Jiminie," Ibu Yoongi terkekeh.

"A-ah, ya, tentu _eomonim_ ," Jimin mengangguk patuh dan segera berjalan ke ruang ganti di seberang sofa besar itu sambil dituntun seorang petugas toko yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

.

"Maaf ya," ibu Yoongi ssekali lagi menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan menatap Jimin sendu. Jimin menunduk canggung. Tadi setelah mereka menjelajahi hampir dua puluh toko dan membeli banyak sekali pakaian yang Jimin tidak smepat hitung, seseorang menelepon ibu Yoongi. Mereka akhirnya membatalkan acara makan siang bersama.

"Ah, seharusnya kita bisa makan kue coklat di Hongdae!" Ibu Yoongi berteriak.

Jimin benar-benar bingung. Kalau dilihat dari umut Yoongi, seharusnya wanita ini minimal berusia 50 tahun tapi, lihat caranya berbicara. Wajahnya juga terlihat segar dan muda. Mungkin karena dia selalu ceria.

"Kita bisa makan lain kali?" Jimin tersenyum tulus. Sejujurnya Jimin tidak tahu dari mana keberanian semacam itu datang kepadanya tapi dia akhirnya balas menggenggam tangan ibu Yoongi untuk menghiburnya. Mungkin keberaniannya datang dari melihat ibu Yoongi sedih. Saat wanita itu cemberut Jimin merasa ada sesuatu di hatinya yang tidak tenang.

"Ah, benar juga!" Ibu Yoongi berteriak lagi. Kemudia setelah akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum kembali, Jimin ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian sepanjang jalan pulang menuju apartemen Yoongi, mereka berdua berbincang tentang banyak hal; kue cokelat, kopi yang enak, sampai ke Benz. Jimin benar-benar terkejut dia bisa merasa senyaman ini berbicara dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Jimin bukan orang yang sering berbicara jadi untuk bisa terus berbincang selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit membuatnya benar-benar senang.

Lalu, setelah obrolan panjang, mereka sampai di depan apartemen Yoongi. Ibu Yoongi sempat memaksa untuk mengantar Jimin sampai masuk ke dalam tapi Jimin menolaknya habis-habisan. Bukan karena dia merasa tidak enak hati, tapi karena dia takut ibu Yoongi menyadari kepalsuan ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apartemen Yoongi di lantai berapa. Kalau ibu Yoongi tahu itu… Jimin bergedik ngeri.

"Ah, sayang sekali," Ibu Yoongi cemberut. Dia memeluk Jimin erat dan tersenyum kecut.

"Hati-hati," jawab Jimin setelah dia turun dari mobil.

Kemudian Benz yang dikendari ibu Yoongi melaju cepat meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di depan gedung apartemen mewah Yoongi dengan puluhan kantung belanjaan di lobi apartemen. Jimin menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik kanan-kiri untuk berpikir.

 _Sekarang apa?_

.

Jika Paris memiliki Champs-Élysées dan Italia memiliki Milan, Korea menawarkan Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong. Mereka terletak tepat di pintu masuk Gangnam. Jika daerah tengah Seoul, seperti Yeouido, Jongno, dan Balai Kota adalah lokus politik dan kantor-kantor pemerintah, Gangnam dikenal untuk industri maju, modal usaha, pusat bisnis global, kompleks apartemen mahal, dan _high_ - _end_ _villa_. Jika seseorang tinggal di Gangnam, ia dianggap sebagai memiliki "uang baru," sedangkan di Seongbuk-dong, Hannam-dong, dan Pyeongchang-dong adalah mereka dengan "uang keluarga."

Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong adalah distrik perbelanjaan utama untuk orang kaya di Gangnam. Banyak anak muda yang tertarik pada mode dan tatanan rambut di kabupaten ini. Karena selalu dianggap 'panas', Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong biasanya memimpin dalam tren mode baru dan tren sosial di Korea.

Menghubungkan Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong, Apgujeong-ro (ro yang berarti 'boulevard') adalah pusat fashion mewah dan penuh dari department store dan merek-merek mewah. toko Korea dan internasional desainer, galeri, dan multi-toko (barang desainer di butik kecil), dan tempat hiburan dapat dengan mudah membanjiri pengunjung biasa. Ditunjuk sebagai 'Daerah Istimewa Mode', Apgujeong-ro menarik para pemimpin di industri fashion dan penggemar fashion dan memegang berbagai festival busana dan acara setiap tahun.

Selain fashion, Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong terkenal untuk menawarkan perawatan kecantikan dari nail art untuk tatanan rambut, perawatan kulit, dan operasi plastik. toko-toko kecantikan terkemuka memberikan layanan mewah yang komprehensif untuk wisatawan internasional.

Apgujeong dan Cheongdam-dong mewujudkan gaya hidup kaya modern di Korea, dibuktikan dengan profesional muda yang berduyun-duyun ke daerah kafe, bar, dan restoran.

Belum lagi apartemen-apartemen mewah di Apgujeong yang memiliki aliran investasi yang besar dan menguntungkan. Hal yang perlu diketahui; satu, Yoongi tinggal di Apgujeong; dua, perusahaan Yoongi ada di Gangnam; tiga, dia punya saham di hampir separuh toko di Cheongdam.

Kesimpulannya, Jimin harus menjauhi Min Yoongi. Ya, benar begitu.

Jai tadi dia menitipkan semua belanjaan yang dia bawa ke petugas keamanan untuk diserhkan kepada Yoongi dan pergi. Dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Jimin sempat duduk lama di lobi apartemen. Dia merenung tentang segala kemungkinan yang akan datang kalau dia lari. Mungkin Yoongi akan kesal. Tapi, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang akan terjadi. Kalau dia tinggal, dia akan menjadi sangat jahat pada Mrs Min dan Mrs Min adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia tidak boleh begini.

Jadi Jimin pergi.

"Selamat tinggal," katanya entah pada siapa. Dia menatap Gangnam yang sibuk di siang hari dengan sendu sekali lagi. Dia akan merindukan Gangnam.

.

Bukannya tidak tahu atau apa, Min Yoongi sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Park Jimin tidak pulang ke apartemennya sejak dua hari yang lalu dan kurang lebih Park Jimin baru saja memberi tanda kalau dia 'melarikan diri' dari rencana gila Yoongi yang sedikit banyak sudah membuat ibunya jatuh hati pada Park Jimin. Ini semua tidak bagus.

Min Yoongi sepertinya sedikit terlalu santai. Besok mungkin ibunya akan meneleponnya dan meminta nomor telepon park Jimin atau mungkin, lebih buruk, akan berkunjung untuk menemui Jimin.

" _You okay, man?"_ Namjoon dengan sengaja menepuk pundak Yoongi dengan keras.

"Aku baik," Yoongi memutar matanya.

" _Rude_. Aku baru kembali dari LA _, talk to me_?" kata Namjoon lagi sambil terus menatap ponselnya.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _so, how's LA_?" Yoongi akhirnya menatap _americano_ -nya yang hampir dingin.

" _Cool as always_. Walaupun dua malam di sana tidak meberiku waktu untuk melihat apa-apa," Namjoon terkekeh.

"Namjoon, kalau seseorang menjanjikan-ah, tidak makusdnya, kau merasa seseorang berhutang padamu dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang, apa kau akan mencarinya?" Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba bercerita dan meminta saran Namjoon seperti seorang gadis. Dia tidak biasa begini.

"Tergantung berapa yang dijanjikan," jawab Namjoon cuek sambil menatap catatan kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

Namjoon adalah penulis lagu. Cukup terkenal di bidangnya, hanya saja dia tidak cukup dikenali karena dia selalu menggunakan nama penanya. Jadi mereka bisa berbincang dengan santai tanpa ada penguntit atau lainnya. Sangat berbeda dengan penulis terkenal lain yang Yoongi kenal.

"Bukan uang," Yoongi tertawa. Tipikal Kim Namjoon.

" _Dude_ , ini semacam janji masa kecil atau hal konyol lainnya?" Namjoon akhirnya menatap Yoongi sangsi.

"Bukan itu juga. Lagi pula, apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan punya janji masa kecil atau sesuatu semacam itu?" Yoongi tertawa lagi.

" _Well_ , kalau menurutmu itu penting, _go for it._ Aku tidak tahu, _I'm clueless_ ," Namjoon ikut tertawa.

" _Very well_ ," Yoongi akhirnya meminum kopinya. Sudah tidak lagi panas. Tapi _americano_ selalu terasa enak dalam kondisi apa pun bagi Yoongi.

.

Ini adalah hari keempat Jimin menghilang. Secara diam-diam, Min Yoongi memeriksa absensi pegawai kebersihan dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan yaitu; surat pengunduran diri dari Park Jimin. Awalnya Min Yoongi memutuskan hanya akan bertemu dengan Park Jimin sekali lagi, mungkin menciumnya atau apa dan kembali ke kehidupannya yang membosankan. Tapi, dengan ini Yoongi menajdi semakin penasaran akan Park Jimin.

"Cari tahu riwayat hidupnya, dari dimana dia lahir sampai dimana dia tinggal sekarang," Yoongi membanti keras surat pengunduran diri yang Jimin tulis di mejanya. Sekretarisnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ye- _yes_ _sir_ ," Wanita muda itu menunduk dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan oh, kapan dia mengirim ini?" Yoongi duduk di kursinya dengan geram. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya untuk berpikir. Min Yoongi tidak pernah kecolongan begini.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, _sir_." Sekretarisnya menjawab.

" _Leave_ ," Yoongi menghela napas.

Kemudian sekretarisnya menunduk dan keluar ruangan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Yoongi duduk diam untuk beberapa menit. Dia kesal tapi seharusnya dia tidak kesal.

Dengan ragu dia mengambil ponselnya, "Namjoon-ah, kapan terakhir kali aku meneleponmu untuk ke klub?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa memberi Namjoon kesempatan untuk mengatakan 'halo'.

"Biar kuingat-ingat, ah… seminggu yang lalu, mungkin lebih dari seminggu? Entahlah, ada apa _hyung_?"

" _Nothing_ , ayo ke klub malam ini." Yoongi memutuskan panggilannya.

.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia mendengus dan secara terang-terangan mencibir Yoongi.

"You're really something. Berhenti memaksaku datang ke tempat seperti ini saat _mood_ -mu buruk." Namjoon berkata, mungkin sudah yang kelima kali tapi Yoongi tidak menjawabnya dia terdiam kaku, matanya memadang lantai dansa di depannya penuh selidik, tangannya menggengam segelas _vodka_ yang hampir habis.

"Dan berhenti mengabaikanku, sialan," Namjoon mengehla napas.

"Yeah," balas Yoongi tanpa usaha untuk terlihat peduli.

"Luar biasa," Namjoon sedikit berteriak sarkastik. Dia akhirnya menyerah berbicara dengan Yoongi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnnya ke sofa dan ikut manatap lantai dansa.

Namjoon mengikuti gerak mata Yoongi. Ada satu kali dia memandang seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menari liar di lantai dansa, gaunnya tersingkap jadi orang di sekitarnya tidak perlu usaha lebih untuk melihat celana dalamnya. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka tipe itu?" Namjoon tertawa. Dia hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Apa? Aku sedang berusaha untuk bersenang-senang," Yoongi akhirnya, terima kasih Tuhan, menatap Namjoon.

Kemudian Yoongi kembali menatap lantai dansa dan Namjoon kembali mengikutinya. Yoongi berhenti ke seorang gadis yang berteriak keras. Mungkin dia mabuk. Beberapa orang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Amatiran," komentar Namjoon.

"Kenapa mereka membiarkan anak sekolah masuk?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Orang tuanya pasti kaya," lanjut Namjoon dengan penuh cibiran.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi sekali lagi menatap Namjoon. Akhirnya dia menenguk habis _vodka_ -nya.

"Tidak ada orang tanpa uang banyak yang bisa ke sini, kau tahu betul itu," Namjoon mengernyit.

" _Makes sense_ ," Yoongi mengangguk.

Kali ini Namjoon yang lebih dulu memandang lantai dansa dan Yoongi mengikuti. Namjoon menatap seorang pria kecil yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah memar.

" _No way_. Tipemu?" Yoongi tertawa.

" _Hell no_. Kutebak… ganja," Namjoon tersenyum bangga.

"Hm, bukan. Bukan narkotika. Dia salah satu pekerja," Yoongi mengernyit.

"Tipemu?" Balas Namjoon penuh tawa.

Yoongi tidak menjawab Namjoon. Matanya terus memandang lurus ke pria itu. Dia duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbadan besar menariknya dengan kasar. Pria itu bergedik takut tapi dia menurut.

" _No shit, man_. Kau selalu benar dalam hal seperti ini," Namjoon menggeleng.

" _Poor soul_ ," komentar Yoongi.

Mereka baru saja akan mencari tontonan lain, tapi seroang berpakaian formal menghalangi pandangan mereka dan membungkuk sampai sembilan puluh derajat. "Maaf menunggu lama, _sir_."

"Aku baru saja akan memecatmu kalau kau tidak datang sebelum jam dua belas," Yoongi berkata dingin.

" _Sir_ , Park Jimin memiliki riwayat hidup yang sedikit mengejutkan." Pria di depan Yoongi menunduk lagi.

"Park Jimin? Tidak berniat cerita padaku?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi penuh selidik.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia menerima sebuah map dari pria di depannya dengan wajah serius. Namjoon akhirnya bergeser untuk melihat isi map itu.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau ini salah kan?" Yoongi menatap pria di depannya penuh peringatan.

"Ya, _sir_. Karena itu kami perlu sedikit lebih banyak waktu," sekali lagi pria itu membungkuk.

"Oh wow. Min Yoongi menyelidiki seseorang," Namjoon berkomentar setelah dia membaca sebagian isi map itu.

"Menarik. Dia tinggal sendiri di Seoul," Yoongi tersenym lebar.

"Hampir tidak punya kerabat," tambah Namjoon.

"Kau boleh pergi. Kerja bagus," Yoongi tersenyum dingin pada pria di depannya.

" _Yes, sir_." Pria itu berjalan pergi.

"Jadi, Park Jimin?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi penuh selidik dan Yoongi tertawa.

.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Dia sedang berbaring di kamarnya seperti tak bernyawa. Sudah empat hari sejak dia berhenti bekerja. Sudah empat hari sejak dia meninggalkan pekerjaan terbagus yang pernah dia dapat. Jimin sempat menyesalinya kemarin. Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya dia tidak melarikan diri. Lagi pula seharusnya dia sudah tidak berhutang lagi pada Min Yoongi karena dia sudah membayarnya dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya malam itu kan? Jimin juga menemani ibunya belanja, walaupun semua yang mereka beli hari itu sesungguhnya untuk Jimin.

Selama empat hari ini Jimin seperti tidak bernyawa. Dia hanya bangun, pergi keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan, makan seadanya dan kembail tidur. Di hari kelima ini, sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tabungannya bisa habis kalau dia hidup seperti ini erus.

Jimin sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke perusahaan Yoongi dan mengambil kembali surat pengunduran dirinya. Atau mungkin dia bisa langsung mengunjungi apartemen Yoongi untuk meminta maaf dan memohon pekerjaannya kembali. Tapi kemudian Jimin ingat pesan ibunya dulu, ada hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan yaitu, hal yang sia-sia dan Jimin yakin kalau kembali ke sana adalah sia-sia. Jadi dia merenung untuk waktunya lama setelah dia bangun pagi ini.

"Harus kemana lagi…" Jimin bergumam. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya.

"Anadai saja aku bisa tertidur dan bangun dengan uang yang banyak," Jimin menghela napas lagi. Dia akan tidur sebenatar lagi.

.

Yoongi duduk santai di kantin kantor. Dia mencoba makan dengan tenang walapun semua ornag tidak berhenti memandanginya. Rasanya risih, tapi Yoongi ingin sekali makan di kantin kantor. Yoongi mengabaikan dering ponselnya untuk kesekian kali. Dia menatap layarnya sesekali dan mengbaikannya.

Sedari tadi Yoongi membawa satu buku lusuh berwarna biru dnegan stiker kucing kekanak-kanakan di sampulnya. Dia membaca buku itu dengan teliti.

"Hm," Yoongi tersenyum setelah membaca lagi halaman favoritnya. Dia sudah selesai membaca buku itu. Sedari tadi pagi sekali dia datang ke kantor, hal yang dia lakukan hanya membaca buku itu sambil duduk di sofa malas yang ada di kantornya tanpa membaca satu dokumen kantor mana pun yang menumpuk. Dia menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi dan dia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Kemarin malam, setelah orang suruhannya datang dan memberikan map berisi riwayat hidup Park Jimin, dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menelitinya lebih dalam. Namjoon sempat memakinya semalam. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Namjoon.

Kemudian dia semalaman menghubungi _sendiri_ setiap kontak kerabat yang ada di riwayat hidup Jimin. Hasilnya kurang memuaskan sampai dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, entah kanapa.

Lalu, dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor karena dia tidak tahu apa yang ahrus dia lakukan. Dia menelepon sekretarisnya untuk datang lebih awal untuk membantunya melakukan sesuatu. Aneh, tapi Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membongkar loker milik Park Jimin. Tidak banyak benda di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah handuk, satu kaus berwarna biru pucat yang agak luntur dan sebuah buku, tertulis 'Hal yang patut disyukuri dalam hidup' di tengah sampulnya dan ada nama Park Jimin di sudut kanan atas buku itu.

Awalnya Yoongi kesal. Dia merasa itu semua tidak penting dan seharusnya sejak semalam dia mengunjungi rumah Park Jimin. Dia merasa tolol. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah meminta orang suruhannya mengantarnya ke rumah Park Jimin dan segala pertanyaan yang dia punya tentang Park Jimin bisa terjawab dengan mudah.

Tapi akhirnya Yoongi membaca buku itu dan merasa senang. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu semangat akan membaca sesuatu seperti sekarang, bahkan dia lebih semangat membaca buku itu dari pada membaca kontrak besar yang dia tandatangani kemarin.

Min Yoongi _sudah_ gila. Park Jimin menyita pikirannya.

Jadi di sinilah dia, tersenyum pada sebuah buku lusuh dan makan di kantin pegawai.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Apa kepalanya terbentur?"

"Mr Min bahkan tidak mau menyetuh tombol lift, kenapa dia mau makan di sini?"

"Apa uangnya habis?"

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin!"

Yoongi mengernyit. Kenapa banyak orang bodoh yang membicarakan orang terang-terangan begitu? Yoongi yang biasanya akan menandai nama pegawai itu dan membarikan surat pemecatan esok harinya tapi, Yoongi yang sekarang sedang bahagia dan begitu bersyukur atas hidupnya berkat sebuah buku lusuh yang dia temukan pagi ini, ah, ya, lagi-lagi Park Jimin.

 _"Aku bersykur sekali Mr Min memberikan karyawannya makanan gratis. Makanan di kantin pegawai adalah makanan yang terbaik yang pernah aku makan! Terima kasih Mr Min. Dia baik sekali."_

Sekali lagi Yoongi membaca lembar favoritnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia bahkan tidak pernah peduli akan makanan apa yang disajikan di sini. Sekarang dia akan mulai peduli, karena ada satu orang yang menganggapnya baik. _Baik sekali._

.

Jimin berjalan dengan lemas menuju sebuah toko swalayan. Dia tertidur sampai sore. Benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh. Tapi, rasanya dia benar-benar sedih dan lelah jadi dia berjalan dengan ragu ke toko swalayan untuk membeli sebungkus ramen instan. Jimin mengenggam erat selembar uang seribu won di tangannya. Dia mengambil sebuah napas panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam toko. Dengan ragu Jimin mengambil sebungkus mie instan dan berjalan ke kasir.

"Jiminie, aneh sekali rasanya melihatmu datang sore hari begini. Tidak beekrja?" Seorang perempuan paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai kasir menatap Jimin dnegan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ah, ya. Ak-aku sedang libur, _ahjumoni_ ," Jimin tersenyum canggung.

Kemudian Jimin membayar mie instannya dan berjalan keluar toko dengan sedikit senyum. Setidaknya dia akan makan setelah ini.

Toko itu tidak jauh letaknya dari sebuah kamar kecil yang Jimin sewa. Hanya tiga blok dari sana. Jimin biasanya datang ke sana untuk belanja bulanan dan ya, memang dia selalu datang malam hari. Karena setiap pagi sampai sore dia akan bekerja.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat lima orang pria berjas hitam berdiri di depan gang rumahnya. Jimin menatap mereka takut.

"Oh tidak," Jimin bergerak mundur perlahan. Matanya terus mengawasi kelima pria itu dengan waspada.

"Permisi, Park Jimin- _ssi_ , bisa ikut kami sebentar?" Seorang pria berkata saat Jimin sudah mulai menjauh.

"Maaf, ak-aku bukan orang yang kalian maksud," Jimin baru saja akan berlari saat lima pria lain dengan pakaian yang sama menghadang jalannya.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau Anda tidak lari," seorang dari mereka tersenyum pada Jimin.

Jimin meremas kuat kantung plastik yang dia jinjing. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak saat seorang pria menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin mulai mencari cara untuk lari. Kalau dia langsung lari begitu saja, mereka mungkin akan melukai dia. Dia butuh pengalihan fokus.

"Ah- _ahjussi_ , ak-aku…" Jimin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jimin meringkuk takut. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melotot. Dia melihat Min Yoongi tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Pakainnya resmi, pasti dia baru pulang kantor.

"Oh, Yoongi- _ssi_!" Jimin menjerit.

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" Yoongi bertanya seolah-olah dia tidak memaksa Jimin mausk ke dalam mobil dengan sepuluh orang pria sebagai alatnya.

Jimin tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus menatap Yoongi dengan takut dan gemetar. Dia masih memegang plastik belanjanya yang berisi mie instan dengan takut. Kenapa rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

"Oh!" Jimin menjerit lagi saat dia menyadari apa yang sedari tadi Yoongi pegang. Bukunya! Itu buku konyol yang dia tulis untuk membuatnya bersemangat lagi saat dia merasa putus asa.

"Ah, ya. Aku menemukannya," Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Seharusnya itu memesona tapi sekarang, senyumnya malah membuat Jimin semakin takut. Melarikan diri memang tidak akan berujung baik.

"Ma-maaf," Jimin menunduk. Dia berharap Yoongi hanya akan memakinya dan, uh, mungkin meninjunya sekali dan membiarkan dia pergi. Mungkin setelah ini Jimin harus meninggalkan Seoul.

"Ah ya, aku ke sini untuk bicara masalah bisnis," suara Yoongi terdengar sama; datar dan dingin.

Jimin sekali lagi berpikir. Apa yang mungkin bisa membuat Yoongi jauh-jauh ke rumahnya? Apa karena dia mengundurkan diri? Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya pegawai rendahan yang tidak begitu banyak berarti di perusahaan. Atau mungkin….

Jimin mendongak dan mulai meringis, "O-oh… maafkan a-aku, apa ini masalah baju yang kemarin? A-aakn segera… a-aku kembalikan," Jimin berkata dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya sedari kemarin dia sudah mendunga baju itu akan jadi masalah tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Pakaiannya tertinggal di hotel dan saat dia sudah ke hotel untuk mengambil pakaiannya, dia tidak punya nyali untuk kembali ke apartemen Yoongi dan mengembalikan pakaian yang dia kenakan, yang ibu Yoongi beli untuknya.

Yoongi mengernyit. Dia memandang Jimin seolah dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh. "Pakaian?"

"Y-ya, ad-ada aku simpan dengan baik di-di rumahku…a-aku tidak berniat mencurinya," Jimin berkata pelan.

"Kau menakjubkan," Yoongi tertawa. Dia menarik tubuh Jimin mendekat dan membelai lembut rambut Jimin.

"A-aku sudah mencucinya dnegan bersih…" Jimin berkata ragu.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi menyeringai. Dia tersenyum lebar sampai giginya terlihat. Dia perlahan mecium lembut pipi kiri Jimin.

"Ah-hyu- _hyung_ , _sir_ …" Jimin mengeliat resah.

"Sebelumnya, satu pertanyaan, kau benar-benar suka stoberi?" Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak hanya wanginya…" Jimin menajwab smabil menunduk. Kemudian Jimin mengernyit, dari amna Yoongi tahu?

"Hm," Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin, kali ini rambutnya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku bisa lihat itu," Yoongi berkedip.

Jimin tidak menajwab. Dia menunduk takut. Kalau bukan kemeja itu, apa masalahnya?

"Kembali ke bisnis," Yoongi sedikit memberi jarak akan tubuh mereka. Dia mengambil sebuah map dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan map itu secara bergantian beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Y-ya?"

"Buka saja," Yoongi berkata santai. Dia masih memeluk pinggang Jimin.

Jimin menarik napas sebelum dia membukanya. Dengan perlahan dia membukanya dan tersentak setelah membaca isinya. "Oh!" Bukan posisi yang baik untuk tersentak karena sekarang tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh Yoongi. Jimin mendongak takut. Tentu saja ini bukan hanya soal kemeja.

"Sekarang, bisa kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih nyaman?" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Jimin duduk diam sambil menatap segelas _iced caramel macchiato_ di depannya. Dia menghela napas dan sekali lagi menatap map biru di depannya. Tadi sebelum mereka sampai ke sini, ke apartemen Yoongi, mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi. _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan mereka, tapi salah seorang anak buah Yoongi yang masuk ke dalam untuk membelinya. Mereka hanya duduk di dalam mobil dan menunggu. Jimin tidak pernah bilang dia suka _caramel macchiato_ kepada Yoongi, tapi Yoongi tahu itu. Awalnya dia kira ini hanya sebuah kebetulan namun akhirnya dia ingat Min Yoongi memegang buku keberuntungannya, setidaknya Jimin pikir begitu.

Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Min Yoongi bukan orang yang bisa dia hindari dengan mudah. Tentu saja Min Yoongi akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Kemudian Jimin menunduk, dia menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Yoongi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia bersandar di sofa dengan pandangan tegas ke ponselnya.

" _Sir_ ," panggil Jimin ragu.

" _You made up your mind?_ " Yoongi mendongak. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan tegas.

"Kenapa—uh, harus tinggal di sini?" Jimin cemberut.

Tadi Yoongi akhirnya mengatakan satu syarat yang dia mau untuk Jimin dan syaratnya benar-benar mengejutkan; tinggal bersama Yoongi. Apa untungnya buat Yoongi? Jimin sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa menajdi alasannya tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Yoongi menyeringai. Dia bergerak mendekat dan duduk di sebalah Jimin, "Entah, aku suka melihatmu," Yoongi berkata setelah dia memeluk pinggang Jimin.

"Ta-tapi," Jimin buru-buru mencoba melepaskan diri. Tidak ada yang bagus dari Yoongi yang memeluknya.

Benar saja. Sekejap Yoongi mulai mencium bibirnya. Awalnya lembut dan manis tapi kemudian berubah menjadi kasar dan menuntut setelah Jimin meremas erat kemeja Yoongi.

Berapa kali Jimin harus bilang kalau dia butuh bernapas? Dia bisa mati kalau begini.

"Ah-" Itu suara Jimin saat Yoongi melepas pangutannya. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya berantakan.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernapas," Jimin memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ciuman Yoongi sambil mengelus dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau akan terbiasa," Yoongi terkekeh. Seharusnya terlihat lucu, tapi sekarang apa pun Min Yoongi terlihat menakutkan bagi Jimin.

Kemudian Yoongi bergerak menjauh dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan berkata, "Aku mau mandi,.

Jimin menunduk lagi. Dia gelisah. Tidak mungkin dia tinggal di sini. Kalau dia tinggal di sini dia harus apa? Tidur seharian? Bekerja?

"Uhhh," Jimin mengeluh. Dia menatap lagi map di aats meja dnegan takut-takut. Perlahan dia mengambil map itu dan sekali lagi membaca isinya. Jimin tersenyum kecut.

Kemudian dia kembali meletakan map itu dia atas meja. Dia mengambil _iced caramel macchiato_ -nya yang sudah tidak dingin dan meminumnya perlahan. Setidaknya setelah ini hidupnya mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik. Kalau semua hutangnya lunas, hidupnya pasti akan menajdi lebih baik. Ya, pasti begitu kan?

.

.

.

a/n: hutang pertama dibayar. Akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk update ff ini. Hahaha. Asli aku kehilangan arah plot ff ini. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN FF INI. MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH NANYAIN JUGA HUHUHU. Semoga suka chapter ini yak

Spesial buat , yang baru ganti penname kkk~ Selamat ulang tahun Ganto, anggep aja ini kado buat Ganto. Maaf terlambat T.T

Edit: Asli nyebelin bgt. Makasih banyak buat semuanya yg udah ngasih tau kalo banyak kata2 yang hilang. Ada kesalahan teknis tadi, perbedaan ms word bikin kata2nya ilang . Kata-katanya udah gak hilang kan?


	5. Chapter 4

Bagian Empat

Hutang Piutang

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun karena suara berisik dari ruang tengah. Dia dengan hati-hati bergerak keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Setahunya hanya ada Yoongi yang tinggal di apartemen ini, jadi pasti ada tamu. Atau lebih parah, mungkin Ibu Yoongi mengunjungi mereka.

Jimin melangkah dari kamarnya dengan begitu hati-hati. Dia mengintip terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sampai di ruang tengah. Dia melihat Yoongi sedang tersenyum dengan manis kepada seorang anak dengan seragam sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah." Anak itu menekuk wajahnya. Dia bersedekap. Matanya penuh amarah.

"Kau akan berakhir tidak lulus kalau begini terus, Jungkook." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi sudah terlihat siap bekerja. Dia sudah mengenakan stelan kerjanya dan sepatunya.

"Aku mau tidur hari ini!" Anak itu berteriak keras. Seharusnya Yoongi marah aau balik berteriak, tapi Yoongi malah tersenyum begitu tulus pada anak itu.

"Oke." Yoongi tertawa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut anak itu dengan asal.

"Siapa yang ada di kamarku? Kenapa dia berani menempati kamarku?!" Kali ini anak itu merengek. Dia membuang wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja padangannya dengan pandangan Jimin. Jimin membeku, sementara anak itu tertawa sinis.

"Oh. _Hyung_ , jadi sekarang seleramu seperti ini?"

Tidak sopan, Jimin berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Ma-maaf!" Jimin membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

Anak itu tersenyum sinis sekali lagi. Dia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan menilai.

"Biasa saja," komentarnya.

"Tidak sopan, Jungkook." Yoongi mengingatkan.

Jungkook hanya diam. Dia terus memandang Jimin dan tetap bersedekap.

Kemudian Yoongi memerintah Jimin untuk menghampiri mereka dengan gerak tangannya dan Jimin berjalan dengan patuh.

"Ini Jeon Jungkook, dia masih tujuh belas tahun." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Sebentar, _hyung_ , kau membawa orang ke sini? Wah hari yang langka!" Jungkook berteriak senang.

"Yang ini spesial." Yoongi tersenyum.

Jimin duduk di sebelah Jungkook atas isyarat Yoongi. Dia diam dan menatap kedua orang yang sibuk beragumen di depannya.

"Sekolah." Yoongi mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook.

"Tidak mau! Ah— _hyung_ , gendong aku!" Jungkook mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Yoongi yang berdecak kesal di depannya.

"Hanya hari ini saja, kalau ayahmu tahu, aku bisa mati." Yoongi sekali lagi mencubit pipi Jungkook. Tapi kali ini Yoongi mengendong Jungkook. Jungkook berteriak keras dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Aku sayang padamu, Yoongi _hyung_." Jungkook memeluk erat Yoongi seraya menatap Jimin tajam. Matanya seakan memberitahu Jimin, "Level kita berbeda."

Kemudian setelah hampir lebih dari lima menit menunggu, Yoongi kembali ke ruang tengah. Jimin masih duduk kaku di sofa dengan pikiran yang bercabang.

"Jimin, aku akan bekerja. Tolong jaga Jungkook. Dia agak rewel tapi dia anak yang baik." Yoongi tersenyum dan segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

Apa? Jadi Jimin dibawa ke sini untuk dijadikan seorang pengasuh anak?

.

"Ayo cepat jalan, lamban." Jungkook mendengus. Mungkin sudah yang kedua puluh kali sejak dia memaksa Jimin ikut dengannya.

"Ta-tapi, apa kita boleh berpergian?" Jimin bertanya takut.

Sepertinya Yoongi tidak akan suka melihat Jimin keluar dari apartemen, walaupun itu hanya dugaannya saja. Lagi pula, jika dipikir-pikir, sekarang Jimin terikat dan tidak punya alasan untuk kabur.

Ah ya. Mungkin Yoongi akan mengizinkannya.

"Memangnya kau ini apa? Tawanan?" Jungkook dengan segera berbalik dan menatap Jimin tajam.

"Bu-bukan, _sajangnim_ , maksudnya-Yoongi _hyung_ sepertinya tidak suka ka-kalau aku pergi tanpa izin." Jimin menunduk.

"Dasar penakut. Aku sudah yakin Yoongi _hyung_ akan suka tipe yang bodoh dan mudah diperintah sepertimu. Ayo jalan. Aku mau beli kopi." Jungkook berbalik sekali lagi dan melangkah menuju sebuah kedai kopi di sebrang jalan.

Jimin menjadi lebih bingung lagi. Dia bingung akan banyak hal. Yang pertama, siapa Jungkook? Apa dia kekasih Yoongi? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalau iya, mana mungkin Yoongi akan santai begitu saat Jungkook datang dan melihat dia di apartemennya. Kalau Jungkook adik Yoongi, kenapa nama depan mereka berbeda? Atau mungkin mereka kerabat dengan nama depan berbeda. Seperti... sepupu?

Yang kedua, dia harus bersikap bagaimana? Sejujurnya dia masih bingung bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Apa guna dia tinggal bersama Yoongi? Hampir tidak ada. Mungkin memang tidak ada.

Apa Yoongi mengajak-maksudnya memerintahnya untuk tinggal bersama karena sandiwara tempo lalu? Mungkin saja kan? Tapi kalau hanya begitu, kenapa harus Jimin orangnya? Orang yang benar-benar biasa.

Kenapa juga Yoongi dengan sukarela membayar semua hutangnya? Apa karena uangnya terlalu banyak? Ah. Mungkin saja.

Tapi tunggu, tidak ada orang yang mau membayarkan hutang seseorang yang tidak dikenal dengan baik tanpa maksud tertentu. Maksud tertentu ya... Apa? Apa memaksa Jimin tinggal bersamanya termasuk? Apa membuat Jimin merasa serba salah termasuk?

Oh wow! Pertanyaan yang cukup banyak untuk disebut sebagai 'beberapa pertanyaan'.

"Hei lamban! Ayo cepat ke sini." Teriakkan Jungkook dari sebrang jalan membuat Jimin terbangun dari lamunannya.

Jimin menyebrang jalan dengan terburu-buru. Dia menghampir Jungkook yang bersedekap dengan raut wajah tidak senang di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, berapa umurmu?" Jungkook bertenya dengan ketus.

"Du-dua puluh tahun." Jimin cemberut.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sudah lulus SMA?" Jungkook memiliki mata yang besar dan karena keterkejutannya matanya berubah lebih besar. Terlihat sangat manis bagi Jimin.

"Sudah." Jimin mengangguk.

"Dengar ya, aku menolak percaya kau lebih tua daripadaku. Aku akan menganggapmu adik. Ayo, ikuti _hyung_ , Jiminie." Jungkook mengandeng tangannya.

Jujur. Jimin malah merasa ini semua sangat manis daripada marah. Jungkook mungkin tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berusaha keras mencoba dewasa. Mungkin Jimin bisa berteman dengan Jungkook nanti.

"Aku mau _strawberry milkshake_. Kau mau apa?" Jungkook bertanya setelah mereka sampai di depan kasir.

Menarik. Bukannya tadi dia bilang dia mau beli kopi?

"Uhn, mungkin _Frappuccino_?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Oke itu saja dan beberapa donat coklat. Uh, tiga-ah empat saja." Jungkook mengangguk pada kasir di depannya.

Mungkin Jungkook juga tidak tahu ini. Dia terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih manis saat sedang berpikir. Apa Jungkook tidak tahu betapa manisnya dia?

.

Jungkook duduk dengan asal di atas sofa hitam Yoongi setelah meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja. Dia mentap Jimin yang baru saja sampai dan duduk di sebrangnya.

"Apa kau selalu lamban begini?" Jungkook mencibir.

"Maaf." Jimin menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia akui dia memang sedikit lamban tapi saat orang mencemoohnya rasanya dia sedih juga.

"Apa kau bisa main _game_? Atau kita harus menonton film? Kau pasti tipe anak kecil yang takut menonton film horor!" Jungkook tertawa keras dan Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Boleh." Jimin tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook sangsi.

"Menonton film horor?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Oke. Siapa takut!" Jungkook melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke aras TV untuk mencari remote-nya. Dia berkutat cukup lama pada televisinya sampai akhirnya dia berteriak, "Ouija Board?"

"Boleh. A-aku tidak banyak menonton film." Jimin tersenyum kecut. Dia tidak punya uang untuk menonton film walapun sebenarnya dia sangat suka melakukannya.

Jungkook kembali ke kursinya setelah dia menyetel filmnya. Dia mengambil satu buah donat dan menguyahnya dengan santai.

Jungkook beberapa kali berteriak dan Jimin menutup matanya saat adegan seram muncul di depan mereka. Lalu saat akhir filmnya Jungkook menatap Jimin utnuk meledeknya.

"Ah tidak seram! Pasti kau takut! Hei bodoh! Kenapa menangis?!" Jungkook buru-buru menghampiri Jimin dan mengusap air mata Jimin.

"Ceritanya sedih. Kenapa ibu dan saudaranya harus mati? Bukankah itu kejam? Da-dan dia yang membunuhnya...dia hidup sendiri. Huhuhu." Jimin berakhir dengan memeluk Jungkook erat.

Jungkook hanya bisa mematung dan mengusap punggung Jimin. "Kau ini cengeng sekali!" Dia mengeluh keras tapi tidak menghentikan usapannya pada punggung Jimin.

Lalu Jimin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. Benar juga kata Yoongi, dia sedikit rewel tapi mungkin karena dia sedang bertumbuh dan merasa hebat akan segalanya. Jimin malah merasa dia sangat manis.

"Jangan tersenyum bodoh begitu padaku." Jungkook berdecih dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil lagi remote televisinya dan mencari film lain.

"Oke kali ini film yang lucu saja. Sing!" Jungkook tersenyum senang.

Kemudian mereka terdiam menonton filmnya sambil memakan donat yang mereka beli dan meminum minuman merek masing-masing.

Mereka tertawa di beberapa bagian dan pada akhirnya menangis bersama-sama karena rasa haru yang tidak bisa ditahan.

"Si gajah bodoh akhirnya bernyanyi dengan hebat! Huh. Aku senang!" Jungkook menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jimin yang sibuk dengan tissue di tangannya.

"Aku sedikit tidak suka tikusnya..." Jimin berkomentar sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissue kepada Jungkook.

Kemudian mereka menonton lebih dari tiga film lain dan memesan ayam goreng lewat jasa pesan-antar. Jimin sangat takjub akan betapa banyaknya uang Jungkook. Anak ini masih tujuh belas tahun tapi dia membawa black card dan membayar jasa pesan antarnya dengan kalimat, "Pesanan Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin merasa dia terjebak di dunia orang dengan uang banyak. Dia tidak mengerti mereka semua.

Kemudian saat mereka selesai makan dan memutuskan untuk menonton satu film lagi, seseorang yang bukan Yoongi masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jungkook! Ya ampun! Kau tidak ada di rumah? Kemarin juga tidak pulang?" Seorang pria dengan keringat bercucuran berdiri di depan mereka. Dia membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jungkook mendesis. Dia mencoba fokus pada ayam goreng di tangannya.

"Jungkook, aku hanya pergi ke paris dua hari. Aku bahkan masih pusing akibat _jet lag. Don't be so hard on me, okay?_ " pria itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Jimin semakin bingung. Dia saat dia pikir orang paling aneh di sini adalah Jungkook dan dia punya segudang pertanyaan akan Jungkook, dia mendapat lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi.

Siapa lagi pria ini?

"Maaf _ahjussi_ , apa aku kenal kau?" Jungkook meledik geram dengan tidak sopan pada pria itu.

"Oke dengar, kemarin kau bilang akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang apa masalahnya? Apa kau mau pulang ke rumah ibu?" Pria itu menyentuh pipi kiri Jungkook dan mengelursnya.

"Hyu- _hyung_..." Jungkook beberapa kali merengek di depannya, tapi tidak pernah dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan manja. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pria itu.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis." Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

"A-aku kesal... aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah ibu. Jangan usir aku." Jungkook menggigiti jaket jeans pria itu dan memukul dada pria itu beberapa kali.

Jimin hanya bisa melongo. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Jung-" Pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Kali ini Yoongi muncul dengan wajah bingung.

Dia berjalan lurus sampai ke dekat Jimin dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jimin.

"Apa Jungkook merepotkan?" Dia tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Jimin.

Perlahan dia membuka dasinya yang mencecik dan beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya. Dia menatap Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Kapan kau tiba, Taehyung- _ah_?" Yoongi bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, sejam yang lalu." Pria asing tadi menjawab setelah mengelus dan membaringkan Jungkook yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"Aku bisa lihat dari kopermu." Yoongi tertawa cukup keras.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maafkan Jungkook." Taehyung, si pria asing, tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam di antara mereka berdua dan terus melongo. Apa hanya dia yang merasa bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa di sini?

"Aku sudah tebiasa. Simpan saja itu untuk membelikan aku sebuah kemeja Gucci yang baru." Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

"Pemerasan. Yang baru rilis dua hari yang lalu?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Mungkin? Aku lihat sangat bagus." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh tunggu dulu, siapa si manis ini?" Taehyung bertanya lagi dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin dan menggengam tangannya. Jimin hanya bisa makin melongo. Dia merasa sedang bermimpi dan terjebak pada fantasinya akan hidup dengan uang banyak.

"Dia tinggal di sini." Yoongi tertawa entah kenapa. Dia tertawa begitu senang sampai gusinya terlihat.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin suka sekali tawanya. Saat gusinya terlihat Min Yoongi terlihat sedikit lebih tidak berbahaya. Tapi tentu saja Jimin tahu betapa berbahayanya Yoongi.

" _Jesus_! Apa yang kau lewatkan selama seminggu?" Taehyung bertepuk tangan dan ikut tertawa.

"Serius, kau, Namjoon dan semuanya harus berhenti bertindak seperti aku ini tidak punya perasaan atau apa." Yoongi mendesis dengan nada humor yang kental.

"Oke. Maaf. Tetap saja, ini harus dirayakan." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya kemudian dia menatap Jungkook yang sedikit terganggu karena suara mereka.

"Bawa dia ke kamar." Yoongi memerintah. Lihat? Bahkan dengan temannya Yoongi masih begitu tegas dan menakutkan.

"Oke, kami menginap malam ini." Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dan menghilang di balik tembok ruang tengah.

Kemudian Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi yang ada di sebelahnya. Keputusan yang salah karena Yoongi sedang balik memandangnya.

"Mau tidur? Apa seharian ini Jungkook merepotkan?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis padanya.

Min Yoongi punya aura aneh yang membuat dia merasa begitu kecil di dekatnya. Rasanya bahkan sulit untuk bernapas.

Jimin hanya menggeleng. Dia menunduk dan berusaha bernapas dengan teratur.

"Jiminie, malam ini sepertinya kau harus tidur denganku." Yoongi yang pertama kali bangun dari sofa. Dia berjalan dengan santai ke arah kamarnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang melongo sekali lagi.

Dia diam selama hampir satu menit kemudian berjalan dengan pasrah ke kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah berbaring di kasurnya saat Jimin masuk. Dia berjalan mendekat denga gugup. Ada Taehyung dan Jungkook jadi tentu saja Yoongi tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Benar kan?

"Aku menelepon semua kerabatmu." Yoongi tiba-tiba bergumam. Pria itu sudah menutup matanya walaupun dia tidak mengganti bajunya.

"Oh?" Jimin bergedik kaget.

Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang mengingatkannya akan keluarganya. Jimin bahkan sudah lupa mereka semua.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal?" Yoongi tersenyum sinis.

"Y-a...ya." Jimin manik menunduk.

"Kemari Jiminie." Yoongi menarik Jimin yang berdiri di sebelah kasur dan memeluknya.

"Kau hidup seperti bayangan. Aneh. Seperti ada orang yang ingin menghapus jejakmu di dunia ini..." Yoongi bergumam di depan leher Jimin. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam di depannya dan mencium leher Jimin.

"A-aku hanya hidup dengan i-ibu..." Jimin bingung. Seseorang berusaha menghapus jejaknya? Untuk apa?

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang kau lakukan sejak kau lulus SD sampai kau lulus SMP." Yoongi bergumam lagi. Dia mengelus punggung Jimin perlahan.

"A-aku tinggal di panti asuhan." Jimin menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Apa?" Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jimin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak-aku lupa-orang tuaku meninggal ak-aku tinggal di panti asuhan-ak-aku..."

"Kau tidak punya kerabat lain?" Yoongi memotong pernyataan Jimin.

"Bibi—aku lupa namanya-me-mengantarku ke panti asuhan. Aku tidak ingat." Jimin mendongak kepada Yoongi untuk memohon. Dia benar-benar tidak mau ingat semua penyiksaan yang dia terima selama di panti asuhan. Semuanya sudah dia buang jauh-jauh.

"Oke. Lalu hutangmu?" Yoongi mengernyit lagi.

"Ibuku, orang yang mengadopsi aku, punya penyakit jantung yang parah—aku meminjam untuk operasi terakhir tap-tapi dia meninggal—"

"Oke aku mengerti. Shhhh, tidurlah." Yoongi kembali menarik tubuh Jimin merapat pada tubuhnya. Dia mengelus punggung Jimin dengan teratur sampai anak itu tertidur.

Kemudian dia terdiam untuk berpikir, untuk apa dia membayar semua hutang Jimin dan mengikatnya begini?

.

Jimin terbangun karena suara berisik dari luar kamar. Saat dia menatap sebuah jam kecil di meja nakas, terliaht sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajah dan giginya.

Kemudian dia melangkah keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia melihat apa yang dua takutkan selama ini; ibu Yoongi sedang tertawa bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung. Lalu di sisi kiri meja ada Yoongi yang sedang menuang seteko penuh kopi pada gelasnya.

"Hai Jimine sudah bangun!" Ibu Yoongi berlari menghampiri Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya.

" _Eomonim_ kenal dia?" Jungkook mengomel pelan.

"Ssh, Jungkook, dia lebih tua darimu." Yoongi memeringati Jungkook dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

" _Hyung_ , apa hyung percaya dia lebih tua dariku?" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah sepotong roti.

"Kalian terlihat seumuran? Entahlah." Taehyung berkata cepat.

"Taehyung, dia seumuran dengamu." Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia menikmati bagaimana wajah Taehyung berubah kaget dan Jungkook berubah kesal.

"Dia benar-benar dua puluh tahun?" Jungkook bertanya lagi.

Ibu Yoongi sudah membawa Jimin duduk pada satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Jimin hanya bisa menunduk saat mereka semua menatapnya.

"Wow. Hei Jimin, aku Taehyung. Senang bertemu dengamu." Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Halo Taehyung- _ssi_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jimin menunduk sopan.

"Jungkook?" Ibu Yoongi sedikit memincingkan matanya pada Jungkook dan anak laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan helaan napas.

"Salam kenal Jimin _hyung_ , aku Jungkook." Jungkook menunduk sopan pada Jimin.

"A-ah... ya." Jimin balas menunduk.

"Jadi ceritakan pada ibu, kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini? Perayaan hari jadi Yoongi dan Jimin?" Ibu Yoongi bertanya di sela-sela sarapan.

Jimin menatap Yoongi untuk meminta bantuan dan Yoongi berkedip pada Taehyung. Jungkook melihat itu semua. Jungkook menatap jelas wajah palsu Yoongi saat menatap ibunya dan berkata, "Ya, sedikit pesta kecil, bu."

"Apa tidak masalah tidak mengajak Namjoon?" Ibu Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Oh Namjoon _hyung_ memutuskan untuk pulan tadi malam eomonim." Taehyung ikut berbohong dengan lancar.

Jungkook menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang salah di sini. Dia melihat Jimin yang semakin kaku dan diam.

.

Mereka berpencar setalah sarapan. Taehyung dan Yoongi bekerja dan Jungkook ke sekolah. Ibu Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengajak Jimin berkeliling Hongdae sebagai ganti janji mereka tempo lagi.

"Apa kau sangat suka kue coklat?" Ibu Yoongi tersenyum seraya meminum es kopinya.

"Iya!" Jimin menjawab dengan girang. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kue coklat ada yang semahal ini tapi rasanya benar-benar enak jadi dia akan menurut hari ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering keluar bersama, di usia tua seperti ini aku tidak punya lagi apa pun untuk dilakukan." Ibu Yoongi sedikit cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomonim_. Aku akan menemani!" Jimin membalas senyumnya.

"Wah terima kasih, Jiminie!" Ibu Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

Mereka berbincang tentang jenis kue yang paling enak saat seorang pria dengan jas hitam tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka.

"Permisi _ma'am_ , mengenai hutang yang-"

"Apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang makan kue coklat? Keluar!" Ibu Yoongi mengusir pria itu, dia terlihat begitu panik di depan mereka.

"Maafkan saya, _ma'am_." Pria itu membungkuk hormat.

Jimin melongo lagi. Dia pikir ibu Yoongi adalah orang yang tidak rumit dan mudah dipahami, sepertinya semua orang kaya punya urusan masing-masing.

"Aku bisa menunggu di luar." Jimin menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu Jiminie. Lanjutkan saja." Ibu Yoongi kembali tersenyum manis kepadanya.

.

'Hal yang Patut Disyukuri dalam Hidup'. Yoongi sedang membaca sebuah buku usang berwarna biru tua favoritnya. Dia menatap satu lembar terakhir yang ditulis dengan terburu-buru.

 _"Rapat mingguan di kantor membuatku menjadi lebih berani. Rasanya saat aku berhasil membawakan kopi dan kue, aku sudah lulus ujian yang penting. Bersyukurlah karena Presdir Min selalu memberikan makanan gratis setiap hari Senin."_

"Dengar, aku akan meneruskan rapat mingguan, beri tahu kepada semua pegawai dan kepala bidang kalau setiap minggu mereka harus memberikan laporan yang berbeda." Yoongi berkata pada sekretarisnya.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menganggap remeh rapat mingguan kantor.

"Ya, _sir_." Gadis itu menunduk patuh.

"Kau boleh keluar." Yoongi menambahkan.

Aneh. Jimin punya pengaruh aneh padanya. Hal kecil dan remeh bisa membuat dia senang dan mengubah pemikirannya secepat sambaran halilintar.

" _Sir_." Seorang lain menghadapnya setelah izinnya.

Yoongi menatap orang suruhannya dengan tegas. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Seseorang mengambil data riwayat hidup Park Jimin yang kami bawa dalam perjalanan." Pria itu menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Salinannya?"

"Sudah dikirimkan ke _email_ Anda, _sir_."

"Keluar. Cari tahu siapa yang mengambil." Yoongi menarik napasnya geram.

Seseorang benar-benar tidak mau Min Yoongi tahu sesuatu tentang hidup Park Jimin dan Yoongi akan menemukannya.

"Ya, _sir_." Pria itu menunduk patuh dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Yoongi. Dia sedikit menghela napas lega karena Yoongi tidak memecatnya.

Setelah itu dia membuka laptopnya dan dengan cepat menatap _email_ pribadinya. Dia mengunduh _file_ yang baru saja dikirimkan padanya dan tertegun saat membacanya.

"Baklah," kata Yoongi dengan sebuah senyum sinis.

"Permainannya dimulai."

.

.

.

a/n: Spesial untuk Injung, Merry, Beta, Suci, Mega, Riri, Kak Des, Pika, Hera, Shippo dan semua yang menunggu. Huhuhuh. Akhirnya aku lanjutin juga. Huhuhu. Maaf ya dikit. Aku udah kasih foreshadowing gede. Semoga terlihat T.T


End file.
